007 LEGACIES
by Paragon21
Summary: After the events of "Skyfall", James Bond expects to live an ordinary life, or as ordianry as one can get working for MI6, until an unexpected figure comes into his life turning his already stressfull life into one that is almost unbearable.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow readers and writers, I will publishing my first 007 story and would love to hear your opinions; good, bad, or neutral. So please enjoy my story "007 Legacies"

I do not own 007. That right belongs to Ian Fleming

Dani Bond belongs to me.

* * *

On a cold morning in November, a car laid in a ditch not four miles from a hospital. The driver, a woman in her early thirties, tall, mocha skin, coal black hair and green eyes lay dying. Her name was Rosalyn Rodriguez Muñoz aka Vixen Clearwater. She suffered from severe internal injuries that included a punctured lung and shattered ribs. Her spine broken from the impact left her paralyzed from the waist down. However despite the pain, all she could think about was the small infant in the back of the car. The child was small, even by baby standards. The baby was wrapped up in a thick, plush, pink blanket. The baby girl had two gashes on her face, over her left eye. As the baby cried, red and blue lights began flashing in the night as an ambulance and several police cars arrived. Unfortunately it was too late. At least, it was for Vixen.

Thirteen Years Later

4:30 AM: May 5, 2013, 31 Marlow Hill, High Wycombe, Buckinghamshire, England, UK. A young girl with mouse brown hair slams on her alarm clock, frustration, annoyance and exhaustion all felt at once. Her eyes, blue as sapphires, opened ever so slightly, crust still on her lashed as she he raised her head slowly from her pillow and looked out her window; the sun has not even risen yet. She groans and gets out of bed to get ready for the day. Walking to her closet, she picks out a simple black and white shirt, with 3/4 length sleeves, and black trim. She also picks out a pair of blue, boot cut jeans with frayed edges and a patchwork of stitches. After changing, she combs her hair and brushes her teeth in the small bathroom next to her room. She then goes downstairs and prepares a simple breakfast: two slices of bread with grape jelly and butter, no, not peanut butter, just butter. By this time it's 5:15. She's running late.

The girl darts out the door but still remembers to lock it, before hopping onto her red bike with black tribal markings, black stainless steel trim and a large seat with brown leather saddlebags on each side. It was a custom made bike, and one of her most prized possessions. Strapping on her helmet, knee and elbow pads, the girl sped off down the massive steep hill to downtown High Wycombe. There she stopped outside a small convenience store and knocked on the door. Inside an elderly man walked over and opened the door, " You're late, Dani." The man said chuckling while looking at his watch. "Yeah sorry Mr. Turner, got up late." The young girl, Dani, sighed as she took off her helmet. Dani's full name was Danielle Kaylah Robertson. She had two bright blue eyes, mouse brown hair, and was very fit. "How many papers need to be delivered today?" Dani looked up to Mr. Turner, waiting for a reply. "50, think you can handle it? Oh and don't come in tomorrow, I'll be closed. Need to go to a doctors appointment." Mr. Turner answered handing Dani a stack of newspapers. Dani placed them into her saddlebags, 25 papers each. "Okay, Hope everything's alright." Dani put her helmet back on and mounted her bike while looking back at Mr. Turner. "I hope so too, now go deliver them papers." Mr. Turner said waiving his hand as if shooing a dog or fly. "Yes, sir. Say 'Hi' to Mrs. Turner for me!" And with that, Dani was off.

8:15 AM. Dani finished her route and began her ride home before noticing that she had forgotten to pick up some fresh bread for the family. She turned around and headed to the bakery and picked up some fresh bread. As she prepared to make her way back she heard the sounds of a fire engine. She followed the engine but when she reached the hill, she prayed that it would not turn left. To her relief the truck kept going straight. Breathing a sigh of a relief, Dani started up the hill.

Dani has an intense fear of fires because when she was younger a small fire broke out in a friend's kitchen and she got burned, badly. She and her friend tried to cook some eggs and bacon, but they used too much oil and didn't watch it closely. The oil splashed and hit Dani in the arm causing her to jerk her hand away and burn it when it passed over an open flame. The fire spread and grew until Her friend's mother came out and stopped the flame from spreading but the damage was done. Dani never went near the stove since, even lighting a candle was stressful for her. A few moments past before Dani went about her day and went home, she needed to get ready for class.

"Hey. I'm home!" Dani yelled as she entered the house and turned to the kitchen. "Hey Felix." A fat tomcat looked up from the bowl one the floor and seemed to chirp in response. Dani gave the cat a scratch on the rump before picking him up and dropped him outside. "Hey, anyone up yet?" Dani began to worry. She didn't hear the shower going, nor did she hear any alarms. Dani's two scars over her left eye began to sting, something that often happened whenever she felt something was wrong; the scars were right about sixty percent of the time. "Anna! Casey! Tom! ...Hank! Anyone!" Dani yelled but after receiving no response, she walked up the stairs and began to sneak around the second floor. First was Hank and Tom's room, inside the beds were messy, as usual, but their bags were still on the floor next to the closet. In the next room Dani saw Casey's bag there too. It was almost 9 o'clock; everyone would be awake and ready for the bus. Dani began to panic. "If this is a damned joke, it ain't funny! Anna!" Dani rushed into the master bedroom and saw a site she will never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

32-Miles Away…

85 Albert Embankment, Vauxhall, Lambeth, London; 12:45 PM. A tall man, with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, walked through the halls of the SIS building, heading to the office of his superior. This man was James Bond, otherwise known as Agent 007. He passed through a series of doors before he stood before Gareth Malory, known to everyone as M. M was the boss, no if's, and's or but's. Standing in front of M, or at least, this M still needed getting used to. "You wanted to see me, Sir." Bond said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Bond, a pleasure as always. I wanted to see you because we've just got word of Esteban Gutiérrez, also known as…" "The Garrote, I remember." Bond remembers what Esteban can do. Lynching his victims using thin steel wire, while they were alive and kicking. He also remembers a beautiful woman who had given them information before disappearing altogether. "Yes. I want you to find him, and bring his to the British Embassy in Brazil. We need him alive, so try not to get too trigger happy." M handed Bond the file before seating himself down behind his desk before his secretary, Miss Moneypenny burst through the door. "Sir there's a disturbance downstairs, they say someone managed to get past security."

Bond and M rushed only to see a small group of agents on top of someone, probably the intruder. Whoever it was, struggled violently against the men before managing to squeeze out of their grips and began running for the door. Neither M nor Bond could believe what they were seeing. A small child has got past security, slipped through the hands of four trained agents and was about to get away. Bond darted after the child and grabbed her bag and practically threw her to the ground. A solid thud was heard as the girl cried out and grabbed the back of her head. Looking up at the man who threw her down, she noticed the man's eyes, solid blue, identical to hers. Could this be: "Dad?"


	3. Chapter 3

M's Office - 1:58 PM

The girl sat in a chair as a medic looked at her head. When she was thrown down onto the ground the girl's head made contact with the marble and a small speck of blood was seen on the floor. It turned out to be a minor cut and would heal on it's own. Bond stood in corner staring at the girl, still shaken after what she had muttered in the lobby. _Why did she call "Dad"?_ Bond looked to M; no doubt he was wondering what was going on. "Did we not learn about security breeches after Silva? Cause clearly we haven't if a child can slip past metal detectors and armed guards." The girl looked up at the two men now beginning to regret her decision.

"Who are you, and I don't want any sarcasm. You tell what we want and maybe you won't serve prison time." M was quite done with this; he just wanted a glass of Brandy and to go home. "My name is Dani. Dani Bo- I mean, Roberts." Dani was beginning to worry a bit. Okay, more than a bit. "Alright, Dani, what are doing here?" Dani looked at Bond, if for just a moment before answering. "I was looking for someone to help me. I think I'm in serious trouble." M rubbed his eyes, and sighed heavily into his hand. "Young lady, we are not the police. If you needed help you should've called them. We deal with-" Dani stood up, obviously angered. "I know what you do, that's why I'm here! I'm not talking about someone stealing my bike or my wallet, I'm talking about my family being dead!" M was surprised at the child's voice, what was timid and soft became loud and threatening. "Sound's like something for the police, not MI6." M was ready to send the girl to the police; he'd had quite enough. "You don't understand! My family was garroted in my house with wires! There was even a warning directed at me!" Dani's eyes spilled tears as she closed her eyes remembering the sites, clear as day. Just a few hours prior.


	4. Chapter 4

Dani began to panic. "If this is a damned joke, it ain't funny! Anna!" Dani rushed into the master bedroom and saw a site she will never forget. Hanging from the ceiling, her family. Hands tied behind their backs, feet bound, wires digging into their necks. Blood was on the floor making the beige carpet turn into a small lake of blood. Dani fought to keep herself from vomiting or crying. She needed to act fast, even if it was too late to save them, she knew she needed help. She ran back downstairs and called the police.

_ "999, what is your emergency?" _

_"Yes, hello, my name is Dani and I need police at my home. My family is dead and I-" _

_"I'm sorry, did you say your family is dead? Is this a prank call?" _

_"NO! I'm dead serious! I need police at 31 Marlow HI-" _

_"Young lady, 999 is for emergencies only. Please hang up the phone as someone with a real emergency may be trying to contact us. Good day." _

_"Wait! Don't hang up! Hello!" _

Dani couldn't believe it. They didn't believe her. She called again but they still didn't believe her. They instead threatened her with arrest if she called again. So she did, not caring, she just needed someone to see the crime. She began looking for some clues, there had to be someway they got in. She finally noticed the conservatory door lock was broken. Dani could finally feel the pain of losing her family. She could barely stand before remembering an important clue; at least it was a clue to her. Her bedroom door was closed. She ran back upstairs and burst through her door, there an effigy of her hung from a similar wire, written on her wall above her bed, in what looked like blood was "YOU'RE NEXT." Dani began to pack her backpack, filling it with clothes and small trinkets. Including a package that Anna had given her when she turned ten.

The package was small, no bigger than a DVD. Anna said it was a gift from her biological mother. Anna gave it to Dani, in hopes that she would want to know who her real parents were. That was three years ago. Dani figured it was time to open it. She was ready to open the package when she heard the sound of sirens outside her door. Suddenly, Dani didn't want to face the police, she ran to her family took a few quick pictures, then one picture of her room before opening the front door. The police officers were clearly not happy about the so-called prankster. "Young lady, are you Dani, the one inappropriately calling the police." Dani was furious. "Just go upstairs, I'm not lying!" The police officer motioned to his partner who placed Dani in the back of the squad car. The officer seemed confident that the girl wouldn't move that he didn't even lock the car. Arrogant. While in the car, Dani quickly ripped open the package and discovered it was journal, she read the note.

_To my beloved child, _

_You may never get to know me, but my name is Rosalyn Rodriguez Muñoz, and I am your real mother. I know you must have questions, and I wish I could give you answers. I am sure that the family who has taken you in has loved you like you deserve. If you are reading this, you will be 13, and no doubt wondering who are your real parents. You now know your mother; your father is harder to know. When I met him, I was escaping from a terrorist organization that specialized in drug and human trafficking. Your father was an MI6 agent by the name of James Bond. He may or may not be dead, as the life of an MI6 agent is dangerous. When I saw you for the first time, I saw him. You are so very much like him, especially your eyes. I pray you will be able to know him, but if you don't just know he was a wonderful man. If he knew you, he would no doubt love you with all his heart. I wish I had a photo for you to see him. _

_Back to this journal. Now if you have received this package, I am already dead. It contains everything I know about the organization's operations and places of business, please take it to MI6, but do not get involved beyond that. I do not wish for you to be harmed. Finish the job that I could not. _

_I love now and forever, RRM. _

Dani felt tears fall down her face before wiping her eyes dry. She looked up and noticed the officers running out of the house in a panic. She told them she wasn't lying. Dani watched as the officers called for back up before going back into the house to cordon off the area. Dani took this time to look up the MI6 headquarters; she was going to finish what her mother started and get her revenge. No one could get away with saying one bad word about her family without getting slapped. Who ever was the leader of this so-called terrorist organization was going to get garroted with tooth floss if Dani had any say in it. She looked up the address of the MI6 headquarters, got directions and grabbed her pack. She jumped out of the car and disappeared into the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Dani opened her eyes to see M handing her a box of tissues. She took it and wiped her eyes and nose. "Did you just say your family was garroted with wire?" Bond began to wonder if this was all one massive coincidence. "Yeah. Look the only reason why I'm here is to give you this." Dani, still crying, handed her mother's journal to M. M took it and began looking through it. "How did you get this?" M passed the book to Bond who quickly realized what they had in front of them. "It was my mother's. She passed it to me to 'finish what she started'." Dani took her seat, the full effects of the emotional pain washing over her. M placed a comforting hand on Dani's shoulder, giving it the slightest of squeezes. "You said something to Bond in the lobby, what was it?" Dani looked up at Bond and looked into his eyes. "I said 'Dad'."

Bond and M looked at each other. Dani still stared at Bond, wondering if this was the same man that her mother said was her father. He had the hair, the eyes; he was an MI6 agent, but the kindness and love that she had hope to see was not there. "What makes you believe he is your father?" Dani pulled her mother's letter out of her pocket and gave it to M. "My mother told me." She hung her head low and M read the letter. M gave a look to Bond who surprisingly remained silent throughout the entire situation. M mentioned Rosalyn's name causing Bond's head to shoot up and stare at the paper in M's hands. Bond closed the book, placed it on M's desk and excused himself. M called Ms. Moneypenny in to watch the girl as he confronted Bond.

"Bond, what is it? Is she telling the truth?" M asked as he caught up with Bond. "I don't know. I remember Roslyn, but she went by a different name, Vixen I think. I just remember her coming in to give up information of Gutiérrez." Bond's mind was rushing a mile a minute. _If Rosalyn was her mother, then there could be a chance I'm her father. What the bloody hell am I supposed to do now._ "I can order a DNA test. See if she is yours." M said sticking his hands in his pockets. "And if she is? How do you thin that make me look? Especially when I don't want to have to deal with a child." _I can't. I live a dangerous life; a child will only leave room for disaster._ "Bond, if you're worried that she will be a target for the enemy, I have news for you, it's too late. She said so herself, there was a warning for her. Now, we just need to know what to do now." Bond looked at M, he was right it was too late to keep her from getting involved with criminal activity. "Fine, do the DNA test, if it makes you feel better. We need to get more information on what happened. I'll interrogate her." M was slightly concerned about Bond questioning his own suspected daughter. However, M allowed it. "Best give the girl a few hours, though. She didn't look like she was ready to talk." Bond agreed.

Back in M's office, Dani didn't care about keeping up appearances anymore. She cried, no, sobbed for a while before passing out in her seat, from exhaustion and grief. Mrs. Moneypenny couldn't do much more than rub Dani's back until the girl stopped crying.


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Day… 10:30 AM

Dani woke with tired eyes and a heavy heart. She sat up, realizing she was in a bed, similar to that seen in a prison cell. Did they hand her over to the police? Or were they holding her in a cell of their own. Either way she didn't care. "You alright?" Dani looked up to see Bond's eyes staring at her. Yesterday, she saw no kindness in his eyes, but today there was, if only a little; then again it could have been pity. Bond offered his hand, like a gentleman to help the young girl up. Dani took it but stumbled. She hadn't eaten anything since 5:00 am the previous day. Added to the stress, pain and shock of losing her family took a toll. She nearly fell had it no been for Bond holding her up. Dani groaned in pain from hunger. "Are you alright?" Bond asked, concerned that the girl could pass out yet again. "Yeah, just tired. And a little hungry." Bond gave the faintest of smiles. "Come on, let's get you something to eat. The I have some questions for you." Dani nodded and walked beside Bond, still holding his hand and arm for support. Both Bond and Dani found some comfort in each other's warmth. Knowing that the both of them were orphans, Bond felt sympathy for the girl. But he still needed to stay objective so that he could interrogate her without getting too close.

After eating a moderate breakfast, Dani sat across from Bond as he began asking basic questions, like; "What's your date of birth? What's your current grade level? How old are you?" The list went on. Dani answered each with no hints of sarcasm. Bond could feel that every question he asked, hit Dani like a needle being jabbed into her arm. "Alright, I think we're done. We just need one last thing, your DNA." Dani looked up from the table. "You don't believe me, do you?" Dani wasn't the least bit surprised but it still hurt. Anna always believed whatever she said, because she always told the truth. "We just need to make sure. Hold out your arm." Bond said as a man with a needle came in ready to take her blood. Dani continued to look at Bond before holding out her arm for the waiting needle.

Once finished, Bond stood up and helped Dani up and led her to M's office. There, a meeting on what was to be done with her. Dani didn't hear that was said. She was too busy thinking about what she could have done to save her family, if her being there would have made a difference. "So, now we wait for the results. In the mean time, Bond, I need you to go to Brazil and find Gutiérrez." M handed the file, which had been forgot the day before due to a an unexpected interruption. _Wait, Dad- I mean Bond is going after him! I have to go too, I need to get this man_. "I wanna go too!" Dani yelled, snapped out of her trance looking at M. _Those eyes. It's like looking at Bond; eyes full of stubbornness, determination, and… respect?_ "Absolutely out of the question. You are staying right here. We'll get you set up in a witness protection program and-" M was cut off at Dani suddenly standing up and slamming her hands on his desk. "NO! I'm goin' after this guy too! He KILLED my family! I'm not gonna let him get away with this! More over he threated me, you can't expect me to take it lying down!" Dani was serious about it. _This child-! _"Sit down." Bond ordered as he pulled back down into her seat by her shirttail.

"You're not going anywhere. If you go after him, you'll just be playing into his hand. No doubt about it, he'll kill you before you even get a chance to get your so called revenge." Bond was genuinely surprised at how ready this kid was to throw herself out there; ready and willing to face any challenge head on. He didn't know if it was courage or stupidity, he favored the latter. "Well don't think I'm just gonna be a sitting target! I'm going!" Dani stood back up, this time knocking her chair back and stair right into Bond's eyes. _Bloody hell, this kid is a lunatic._ M was stunned, this kid knows who Gutiérrez is, knows she's currently inside the headquarters of the British secret service, knows she's getting into a verbal fight with one of its best operatives and possibly her father; this kid would make a good agent. "And if I say, 'no'?" Bond asked quietly as he stood up, staring down into Dani's eyes. _What the hell am I thinking? He's right; I'll be strung up like a piñata before I can say 'Hola'. _"I'm. Going. With. You." _Dammit_.

The argument went on for another hour, Dani desperately trying to convince M and Bond to let her go, Bond trying to knock some sense into her, and M? He didn't know what to do. He sympathized with both Bond and Dani; with Bond because he knew it was too dangerous for a child to get involved, and with Dani, because she had lost everything and wasn't going to take it lying down. _Bugger, what now? Say 'yes' to Bond, I'll have a pissed off child, who has been denied retribution, to deal with. On the other hand, say 'yes' to Dani, risk being killed by Bond._ "Dani." The bickering between Bond and Dani stopped, rather abruptly. "What?" M gave a quick look to Bond, an apologetic look, before sighing and opening his mouth again. "Do you have any, and I mean ANY survival training?" Dani's eyes seemed to light up, _He's giving me a chance? Guess 'M' stand for 'merciful'. _"M, you can't be serious! She'll die out there." Bond wasn't believing this, was M so desperate to capture this man as to endanger the life of a child? "What do you care? You said so yourself, even if you are my dad you don't want me around." Dani's words hit Bond and made his heart ache. Even M flinched at the words. _A bit uncalled for there, Dani._ "Sorry, I didn't mean it. Really. I'm just- I'm just tired of people underestimating me." Dani looked at her feet, like a child who was waiting for punishment. She picked up her chair and sat back down. "And in answer to your question, Sir, I have some First Aid and CPR training. Needed it for the kids." M contemplated the checks and balances before making his decision. "Bond, you watch her back out there."

Bond slumped into his chair, till not sure he had comprehended M's decision. But, he knew he couldn't say 'no', and sighed. "Yes, sir." Bond grabbed the file and handed it to Dani. "You are going to have do you research." Dani watched as Bond rose from his seat again and began walking out of M's office, only to stop and turn to her. "Are you coming or not?" Dani jumped out of her seat, clutching the file in her hands tightly as she followed Bond. _What the hell am I getting myself into?_ Thought the both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Bond's Apartment… 2:30 PM

Bond unlocked the door to his apartment, pushing the door, allowing his shadow to walk in first. The apartment was a pretty decent size; it was a nice, cozy place. Perfect for a single man, living alone. Dani found out on the way that M had got in touch with the police investigating her family's death, informing them that Dani was in their custody because they felt she was the intended target, but didn't why. The SIS, not just the keeper of secrets, but also the teller of lies. Dani and Bond had a quiet teatime, Bond finding out she preferred strong coffee, black with two sugars and Dani finding out her quote-unquote father was actually a nice man after all, and not the stiff she had seen earlier. "I try to leave as much of the stress that come with the job at work." Bond finally broke the tension. _It's like he was reading my mind…cool._ "Oh, okay. So, It's just you? No one else?" Dani inquisitively asked taking a sip of her coffee. "Yes it is." _Are those scars on her eye? When did she get those? Second thought, how did I not notice them?_ "Doesn't it get, well, lonely?" Bond didn't respond, he simply finished his tea and walked away. _It does actually._

Bond watched the news as he read the file on Gutiérrez, once in a while he would glance at Dani, who was sitting next to him on the couch. She had found a notepad that was not being used and decided to draw. Bond noticed she was quite good at it. _She certainly didn't get that from me. What am I saying?_ Bond looked back at the photos of Gutiérrez and his list of victims, which now included Dani's family. A single mother with four adopted children, Dani, Casey, Thomas and Hank. "What was she like?" Bond asked Dani while looking at the picture of Anna. "She was- loving, kind, never once raised a hand to any of us even though Lord know we deserved it. She took in kids no else wanted, especially after she quit the force. She was there, at the very beginning. I was her first stray." Dani stared into nothing as she remembered the woman whom she knew only as 'mother'. Bond could see the sadness in her eyes, Anna seemed like a good woman, an ex-officer turned homemaker.

"What do you mean 'at the beginning'?" Dani blinked before setting the notepad on the coffee table in front of her. "When I was a baby, no more than a few months, Anna said she responded to a car crash. By the look of the car, she didn't think anyone would have survived. Then she found me in the back seat, wrapped up in a blanket and strapped into a car seat. When no else wanted me, she took me in. She gave me home." Bond watched as Dani fought back tears, he reached out and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. _Never had a break from the start. _"Didn't notice before, but is that where you got those scars." Dani looked up at him; surprised it actually did take him so long to notice. "Yeah, Anna said I had two gashes on my eye when she found me. She figured it was from the broken glass." Dani covered her left eye, seemingly trying to hide them.

Bond scooted closer and moved her hand away. He was being so gentle, almost to a point where Dani was beginning to think he actually cared. Dani turned her head, she had always hated having her scars, always being called Scarface by the bullies at school; it annoyed her to no end. Bond noticed some other features, a birthmark on her neck that looked almost like the number seven. More scars on her arms, no doubt from childhood mishaps. Bond gave her shoulder a quick squeeze before going to his room; Dani looked at the clock an notice it was getting late. She followed suite and went to her room, a small guest bedroom that was turned into a bit of a gym, with weights and a bench press in the corner. Dani didn't bother getting changed or pulling back the covers. She just flopped into bed and drifted off to sleep, not caring about the tears that stained her pillow. _I miss you Anna. I'm sorry._

Bond went into Dani's room to see if she was settling in. He found Dani face down on the bed fast asleep no covers, shoes still on her feet and her jacket on. _Can't leave her like that. I must be getting soft._ He removed Dani's shoes, took off her coat and fetched a blanket from the closet, draping it over her. She didn't move but she did groan at the notion of someone seemingly trying to wake her. Bond stroked her hair, again just barely noticing the unique coloring. He finally stood up and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. _Defiantly getting soft._


	8. Chapter 8

Next Morning… 4:30 AM

Dani's phone began to vibrate and ring as her alarm rang out. Bond, in his room, was also rudely awaken to the sound as well. _Who the hell gets up at four in the morning? Except for me._ Dani woke and turned off the alarm, there would be no more paper routes for her, no more seeing Mr. and Mrs. Turner, no more school, no life. _What the hell am I saying? I have a chance at a sec- hold up, why is my coat on the door? My shoes? Is this a blanket?_ "Do you not know the concept of sleep?" Bond stood in the doorway staring at Dani, eyes half shut and foggy with exhaustion. "Sorry. Had a paper route." Dani explained; her voice muffled by the pillow under her head. "Did you do this?" Bond knew she was implying the blanket and missing shoes. "We can talk about his over coffee. Since your up, you can take a shower first. How do take your coffee?" Dani gave the slightest of chuckles "Black, two sugars." Bond nodded and left the room.

Dani took her shower and brushed her teeth, it sort of felt good to not be in a rush. After drying and changing she walking into the kitchen, Bond had her coffee waiting; it smelt so _good_. She sat down and lazily raised her cup to he lips, giving it a quick sniff, blew on it and took a satisfying sip. Bond rubbed his eyes, shocked at how early it was. "You had a paper route this early in the morning?" Bond still didn't understand it; no child would willingly wake up at four in the morning for a measly fifteen quid. "I got paid well and I had nothing better to do." Bond took a sip of his coffee, and took a nip at his toast. "How much did you get paid?" Bond was curious, how much did you have to pay a kid to wake them before the crack of dawn. "£55, plus a free lunch." Bond choked, on his coffee for a bit, "55? Daily or weekly?" Dani smiled, knowing that it was 55 every day she did her route. Which was just about every single day, except Sundays. After all, there's no post on Sundays.

"We are going to meet with M and Q to pick up some supplies, I suggest you get ready." Bond stood up after checking his laptop. "Uh, there's a slight problem. I don't have a passport and the only clothes I have are the one's I'm wearing." Dani was seriously worried, maybe Bond would change his mind now and not let her go. "The passport issue has been taken care of. M ordered one for you yesterday." Bond took Dani's now empty mug and put it in the sink. "So you're saying it really only takes a day to get a new passport, but the government decided to have someone wait three week?" Bond gave a soft chuckle before leaving to his room to change. "What about a change of clothes?" _No, seriously Bond, you don't expect me to where the same clothes for God knows how long. _"We'll pick up some souvenirs at the gift shop." Dani noted the hint of sarcasm in Bond's voice before returning to her room to pack up her belongings. _Who the hell is Q? Wait Q? What is this Sesame Street?_

'Bout an hour and a half later, Dani sat in Bond's Aston Martin, wondering two things, How could Bond afford this car? I he couldn't, who did have to kill? Dani looked at the passing streets, the people, knowing they will never know the pain she still felt in her stomach; the burning, gnawing, twisting pain of the death of a loved one. "So who's Q?" Dani needed to get her mind off the thought of death. "You'll meet him soon enough." Dani wasn't amused. She began to wonder what was so spec- oh. "So does Q work in the science division? Like spy gadgets? Like a communication watch or an exploding pen?" Dani had a grin on her face, if working for MI6 meant getting cool gadgets to try out, she'd gladly join. "They don't really go in for that sort of thing anymore." Bond remembered what Q had said to him when they first met. _Surprised I even remember that; much less remember it verbatim._ Dani was visibly disappointed. _Damn, I wanted an exploding pen._

Bond parked the car and opened the door for Dani before walking down a long corridor leading to a room filled with people typing away at computers, wearing headsets, and taking phone calls, _oh look that dude's playing video poker_. "So is this like a call center or what? Half expecting some to say 'Hello, thank you for calling customer service. My name is Edison, how may I help you?'" Dani did her best Indian impersonation, earning a small tap on the back of her head from Bond. Dani didn't realize that M was standing just feet away from her, and standing next to- _Whoa! Who is that? M's got good looking PA. Please be around 18 or 20, and not gay. _"Bond, you're here early. Morning Dani." M shook Bond's hand and gave a quick nod to Dani, who was still staring at the tall, black haired, blue eyed, glasses-wearing, cardigan wearing piece of- "Dani!" _What?_ "Huh? What" Dani snapped out her trance and looked at Bond, slightly disturbed at what just happened. "This is Q." Dani looked back at the man she was ogling. "Uh, hello." Dani held out her hand and was slightly embarrassed. "Hello. My you do look like Bond. Especially the eyes." Q shook her hand and gave her a smile that made her stomach flutter. "Now, both of follow me." _Gladly._

"So, any questions?" Q turned to Bond and Dani waiting for them to flood him with questions. _I may have explained everything too fast._ "You single?" _Shit! Did I say that out loud?_ Dani noticed M, Bond and Q all staring at her. Bond tapped her on the back of head again. "Ow!" Dani rubbed the spot and looked at Q, her face flushed. "Behave." Bond couldn't believe it, Dani was worse than him. "Flattered, really. And yes I am, but far too old for you. Now any questions on the gear I just demonstrated?" _Age is just a number, dear._ "No, but, uh, where's my new passport?" Q reached into an envelope and pulled out a tiny booklet and handed it to Dani. Dani inspected the passport and noticed they used her school picture from last year's yearbook as the photo. "Well that's embarrassing." _Seems to be the word of the day today. Brought to you from Avenue MI6, with special quest stars M, Q and 007._ "What? Its a decent picture." Bond looked over to Dani while still inspecting his gun. "Yeah it is, if you don't mind looking like an idiot. We couldn't take a new photo?" Dani looked over to M, waiting for a reply. "This was all done on short noticed. We weren't expecting Bond to have-" Dani butted in "-A daughter?" M looked at Bond briefly before continuing, "-A partner on this mission." Dani closed the passport and put it in her bag.

"You'll each have a debit card for spending. Each card is connected to a separate account that we will monitor. Also, Dani, you get a new phone and laptop. The phone has a GPS tracker so that we can find you in the unlikely event Bond can't find you. You will also be getting this." Q held up a hoodie that was deep blue in color, yet looked heavy. "It's lined with Kevlar, and has light-weight aluminum plates on the back and over the heart. It's enough to stop a small caliber bullet, but don't try going up against a IED." Dani took the hoodie she was wearing and put the new one on. It was heavier than a normal one, but was lighter than she expected. "Thanks, am I the only one to get a fancy bullet proof vest?" Dani looked at herself in the mirror. "Wait a sec, this is tailored. How-?" Bond answered her question. "I sized you up last night. Also you wear a boy's medium, that also gave Q branch what your measurements were." _Okay that's slightly creepy but hey, it fits and it looks good._ "Ah. So do I get a gun or a knife?" Q gave a chuckle before pushing up his glasses. "Sorry, no gun for you. But don't worry, Bond is a decent shot." Bond looked at Q and then back at Dani, who was very disappointed. "You don't need one. Hopefully you won't need to pull a trigger."

Bond looked to Dani, her eyes filled with disappointment, frustration, and …relief. "Lastly, your tickets to Brazil." Dani snapped to attention again. "Wh-what do you mean tickets?" The three men looked to Dani stumped at her question, all wondering what she was worried about. "You're not afraid of flying, are you?" Q asked, knowing he too was afraid of flying. "Not flying per say, but rather- I mean …eh, yes, I'm afraid of flying." Dani was rubbing her arm, sheepishly trying to avoid eye contact. "Don't worry, Q's afraid of flying too." Q gave a disgruntled look towards Bond. "The plane leaves in a few hours. Best we get you some clothes for the next few days before we go." With that Bond and Dani said good-bye to M and Q; Q gave Dani a recorder pen as a keepsake. _Q, you better pray Bond's not her father, else he'll string up._


	9. Chapter 9

Heathrow Airport … 10:34 AM

Sitting in an airport café, Dani was a visible wreck. She shook at the thought of being in a plane, up in the air several thousand feet. She knew it was the safest form of travel, however images of various plane crashes popped in her mind. She was ready to have a panic attack before the warmth of a hand made her snap out of her delusion. "You alright?" Bond was worried, she wasn't even in Brazil and she was already getting scared. "I'll be fine. Just … fine." Dani's voice barely a whisper, and her hands still trembling under Bond's hand. "Wait here." Dani watched as Bond went across the way to a duty free shop, and rummage around the souvenirs. Dani felt sick and placed her head in her hands, pressing her fingers into her temple and brow until her fingertips were white. "Here," Dani looked up to see Bond holding a Union Jack pillow. "Thank you." Dani grabbed it and buried her head into it. "Now boarding flight 438 TAM Airlines to Brasília International Airport." Dani groaned into her new pillow as Bond patted her back reassuringly.

Dani took her seat, thankfully at least it was an aisle seat, and hugged her pillow tightly. Bond saw how Dani was so out of it; she had forgotten to put on her seatbelt. He buckled her in and tightened the strap. He took his seat and reached into his pocket, pulling out two pills. "Here, take these. It's a ten hour flight, but these will keep you out for at least eight." Dani looked at the pills before swallowing them down in one gulp. Bond failed to tell Dani it took almost twenty minutes for the pills to work. Dani grabbed her pillow with one hand and clenched Bond's arm with the other as the plane took off, the feeling of her stomach dropping, the sound of the engines; she was terrified. Bond placed his hand over hers until the feeling of Dani's clenching loosened up as she drifted into sleep. Bond stood up and leaned the chair back, tucked the flight's pillow under her head, placed her Union Jack pillow in her arms, and draped a blanket over her. She was at least peaceful when she slept, her face, no longer bearing the pain of sadness and fear. Dani was so peaceful; it made Bond feel tired, just looking at her. Not five minutes later, Bond was asleep, still holding Dani's hand; not even the turbulence, sound of young children and babies crying woke them.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing momentarily and would like for you to return your seats and tray tables to their upright position. Thank you for you cooperation and for choosing TAM Airlines_." Bond woke up almost in an instant and began to look around the cabin. The passengers complied as chairs began to move, people returned to their seats, some leaving to use the bathroom. Over the intercom the same voice spoke again. "_Senhoras e senhores, vamos aterrar momentaneamente e gostaria de você voltar suas cadeiras e as mesas para a sua posição vertical. Obrigado para você cooperação e para a escolha de TAM Airlines_." Bond looked over to Dani who was beginning to wake, she seemed to remember where she was and began to panic yet again. "Calm down, we'll be landing in a few minutes. Put your shoes back on." Dani cautiously bent down and picked up her shoes and, with shaky hands, put them back on. Bond fixed Dani's seat as she put her shoes one, and taking a sip of water from Bond's bottle.

If taking off scared Dani, landing was worse. When the front wheels hit the ground and bounced off, she gripped Bond's arm so tight, it left bruises from where her fingertips dug in. Once the jet bridge connected to the plane, Dani was ready to leave. Once in the lobby Bond chuckled as Dani ran to the ladies room. A few minutes later, she emerges, happy to be on solid ground. Bond led Dani to the baggage claim where after picking up their bags, Dani began asking questions on what different signs said, as she did not know any other language other than English. Bond did his best to keep up but eventually bought Dani a Portuguese-to-English dictionary. Both got into a taxi and headed to their hotel, Meliá Brasil 21.


	10. Chapter 10

Dani was busy looking at all the building that they passed in the back of the taxi, that she barely listened to Bond about their cover story. "Dani, are you listening?" Dani whipped her head around to meet Bond's eyes. "Sorry, it's just, I've never been out of London before." Dani looked back out the window before Bond nudged her arm again. "Well pay attention, you need to know this for our mission, I'm Mr. Sumner and you're my niece, we are traveling together after I've apparently won the lottery and you have just finished a course of treatment for leukemia." Dani looked at Bond like she just saw the stupidest thing ever done in the history of mankind. "I don't buy it. Why can't we just be a father-daughter due spending a nice trip together during spring break?" Bond gave Dani the same look and closed the file. "It part of the mission. The cover story is to help hide our identities and hopefully keep the terrorists off our backs." _Granted it is a bit stupid, but it's nee- are you even paying attention anymore?_ Dani had turned back to the window until she saw the hotel lit up in the night in front of the taxi.

Once inside, Dani was awestruck at the beautiful architecture of the hotel's lobby as Bond checked in. Bond got her attention and led the way to their hotel room; it was actually two large rooms connected by a pair of French sliding doors. Each room had a large bathroom with a bathtub, shower toilet and double vanity sink. There was also a large king sized bed, with pillows everywhere, think plush blankets, and a lovely mini fridge with complementary drinks. There was an office desk, a couch with two matching recliners, a coffee table, and a large flat screen TV. Dani was so stunned by how big the room was; she almost didn't hear Bond talking to her. _Oh. My. God! This place is bigger than my living room, office, kitchen and dinning room combined. This place is huge! Oh my god, is that a flat screen? *Gasp* is that mini fridge filled with soda? Oh god, this bed is so effing soft, and look at all those pillows! I could get used to this. _"Dani!" Pulled out of her train of thought, Dani looked behind her at Bond standing in the doorway. "Yeah?" Dani stood there wondering what was going to be said next. "Some ground rules. You stay in the hotel room, doors locked windows closed. You don't pick up the phone when it rings, you don't call anyone, and if you get hungry, I'LL order room service or go and get something. Otherwise, do whatever you want." Bond was serious; he knew that Gutiérrez had men just about everywhere and didn't want Dani to be found out. "Okay. Speaking of hungry, I'm hungry now." Bond smiled and walked over to the phone and called room service. Dani flopped down on her bed and snuggled every pillow on her bed, a wide grin on her face.

The food came in minutes and was delicious. Dani ate and watched TV as Bond continued to look over Gutiérrez's file. Once in a while Dani looked away from the TV to watch Bond work. _He seems different when he's quite, almost human. Wonder if he's interested in poker. _"What are looking at?" Bond noticed that Dani would stare at him from time to time, wonder what she was thinking. "You play poker?" Dani asked, while chewing a piece of spicy chicken in her mouth. "I do. In fact, I stopped a criminal organization from funding terrorists around the world by beating him in a game of poker." Bond responded nonchalantly as he poured over Gutiérrez's list of associates. "Liar." Bond shot his head back up, obviously hurt by Dani's disbelief. "Would you like to see how well I play?" Dani's smile seemed to mirror his own. _Like looking into a mirror. Seems like there's more in common between us than the eyes._ Bond smiled softly before closing the file, pulling out a deck of cards and began shuffling.


	11. Chapter 11

11:34 PM

After a grueling four-hour poker match Bond came out on top by one winning hand. Bond had to admit that Dani was a damn good poker player, but he noticed her tell almost immediately. A simple scratch behind her right ear, and it was actually quite funny. "Where'd you learn to play so well?" Bond sat back as he asked. "Don't know. I just had a natural talent for it. Poker and Blackjack are the ones I have a 'talent' for it." Dani made quotations with her hands when she said 'talent' and was leaning back in her chair similar to Bond; and Bond noticed. "It's getting late, why don't you get some sleep." Bond picked up the cards and stood up. Dani nodded, feeling tired and the effects of jetlag taking over. She changed into her pajamas after Bond had closed the doors and slipped into bed. Not two minutes later, Dani was fast asleep, soft snoring barely audible in the other room.

Bond sat on his bed, going over everything that had just happen. _Poker player, blue eyes, and a smile to mirror my own. Too many similarities to be coincidental. *Sigh*. _Bond took one last sip out of his glass of whiskey before turning his TV off and drifting off into sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

4:32 AM

Dani was tossing and turning in her bed, a nightmare had her mind in its grasp. Dani's breathing was fast, shallow and her face was distorted from fear.

_Gutiérrez was standing over Dani as he began whipping her with burning hot metal wire, laughing as he did. Dani cries out in pain at each lash ripped through her shirt and stung her flesh, feeling blood dripping down her back. As she lay crying, Bond seemingly comes out of nowhere, and was about to attack before he was ambushed. Dani cried out, or at least tried to but nothing came out. She watched as Bond was tied and beaten with crowbars, batons, and the but ends of pistols. She tried to get up but Gutiérrez would kick her in her stomach hard, causing ribs to crack. Dani could do nothing but watch. Bond was beaten within an inch of his life before Gutiérrez motioned to for him to be hung. Dani pleaded with_ _Gutiérrez to let him go but watched in horror as the chair Bond was standing on was kicked out form under him and the sound of Bond's neck snapping, the sound of the wire ripping into his neck and the sight of her father, a man she had just found, was lost to her forever. "DAD!"_

Bond woke to the sound of Dani scream and was panicked. He jumped out of bed and ran into her room. Dani was thrashing around, crying and screaming 'no', 'dad' or 'leave him alone'. The sight was enough to chill Bond's blood. _Christ, I thought she was being murdered._ Bond rushed over and took hold of Dani's hands and began to comfort her. "Dani, Dani! It's okay; I'm here! Open your eyes, Dani." Dani thrashed about for another few seconds before opening her eyes, she was breathing heavily and was still crying. She looked at Bond; _it was a dream, thank god._ She leaned into Bond, who wrapped his arms around her, rocking back and forth while he shushed her every now and then. Dani gripped Bond's arm and was too afraid to let him go. _I'm not ready to let you go yet. Not yet. _Bond understood and made himself comfortable, knowing he would be spending the night in Dani's bed. Dani's breath hitched and was raspy from crying and screaming, making Bond worried that she was having a panic attack. He continued to rub her back until he breathing returned to normal, and she began to drift back to sleep. Bond rested his head on Dani's as he fell asleep, but the sound of Dani's screams still echoed in his ears.


	13. Chapter 13

9:47 AM

Later that morning, Bond woke to Dani resting on his chest, sound asleep. He rubbed her back for a moment before getting up to get changed. While getting changed, Bond's phone rang; it was M calling, no doubt for an update. "What is it M?" Bond was tired, and his voice mirrored that. "Still jetlagged then, eh Bond? How's Dani?" Bond sighed, how was he going to explain what happened last night? "Dani had a night terror last night so neither of us got a decent night's sleep. Otherwise we got here without trouble. I plan on gathering information today, and maybe locate Gutiérrez while I'm at it." Bond had rushed over Dani's nightmare in hopes that M wouldn't catch on. "Dani had a night terror? Is she alright?" M was concerned that the terror was related to the mission and in a way he was right. "She's alright now. She seemed fine last night and this morn-" "Dad-", Bond looked behind him; Dani was standing in the door way, eyes red from crying, dark rings from exhaustion, and a tear stained face. _God, she looks so pitiful, like a dog that's been kicked._ "I'm talking to M right now, I'll be there in a minute." Bond made sure M wouldn't hear him over the phone. Dani nodded and returned to her bed. "Would you like for me to send someone to pick her up and bring her back to London?" M began to rethink his decision and thought he had made the wrong call in letting her go. "No, she's fine. It was just a nightmare; she'll get over them. Also, it was a pain for me to get her on the plane to get here. Doubt she'll be fine with a stranger." Bond seemed to be making an excuse to keep Dani with him. _Am I really that attached in such a short amount of time? _"Right, let me know if you mind changes. Good day." With that M hung up and Bond went to see what Dani wanted.

"What's wrong?" Bond walked into Dani's room seeing her curled up on her bed. "Wanted to say, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you last night." Bond sat on the edge of Dani's bed just staring at nothing as he sighed. "It's alright. Look, I have to gather information on Gutiérrez and his men. You going to be alright on your own?" Dani didn't say anything but gave a single nod. "'Member, don't leave the room. Call if there's any trouble." Bond stood up and left, making sure that Dani was at least comfortable. After the door closed, Dani sat up straight and looked at the door that Bond had just closed. Everything that had occurred earlier that morning had flooded back into her memory. _Did he really respond when I called him 'Dad'? Hold me when I cried? Does he really care or is he just being nice?_ "Oh Dani, way to start this mission off." Dani got up and changed into some fresh clothes that had been bought at the airport. She looked around the room and was met with a problem. _What the hell am I supposed to do now?_


	14. Chapter 14

Out in the field, Bond wandered the streets of the downtown slums looking for an associate of Gutiérrez's, Raul Jiménez, in order to question him. After several hours, Bond began to wonder if he would find Gutiérrez's man in this particular area before catching the faintest glimpse of the man he was looking for. Bond pursued Raul, making sure he did not draw attention yet staying on the man's tail. After a few minutes, Raul noticed his tail and ran. Bond gave chase. Every second was crucial. If he were hindered in anyway while shoving through the mob of people crowding the streets along with the many cars, bikes and carts, he would lose his one and only lead. Raul ducked into an alley in hopes of escaping his pursuer but failed as Bond rounded the corner and sped up. Jumping up onto a fire escape, he made it onto the rooftops and began jumping from one building to the next, with Bond still after him.

The chase seemed to go on for hours, but in reality, it was just a few minutes. Bond decided to flank Raul when he ducked into another corner after jumping down from a buildings balcony. Believing to have lost the agent, Raul stopped running and began walking briskly before being tackled by Bond. Bond dragged the man into a run down building that was partially demolished, and using loose cables tied him to a pipe. Giving the man a few punches to rough him up a bit, before getting down to business. "Now, you're going to tell me everything I want to know about Gutiérrez, and I won't break your jaw, alright?" The man grinned mockingly "_Você acha que pode me fazer falar? Seu pedaço de merda_!" He spat at Bond, blood and saliva hitting Bond in the face. "That was rude." One quick punch to the man's nose seemed to loosen his tongue a bit more, but not in a good way. "_Eu não estou dizendo nada! Você não pode sequer me entende!_" The man laughed before choking on his own blood. "_Eu posso, e você vai_." Bond responded calmly and flipped out his knife.

* * *

Used Google Translate for the Portugese parts. Assuming he has to deal with "clients" from around the world, I figured he would know multiple languages, English being one.

"_Você acha que pode me fazer falar? Seu pedaço de merda_!" = "You think you can break me? You piece of shit! "

"_Eu não estou dizendo nada! Você não pode sequer me entende!_" = "I'm not saying anything! You can not even understand me! "

"_Eu posso, e você vai_." = "I can and you will."


	15. Chapter 15

After a few more hours of interrogation, surprising that no one seemed to notice the man's screams, Raul finally began to talk about Gutiérrez and his organization. "_Ele ... ele tem um armazém no São Paulo. Ele vende e navios a mercadoria lá_." Raul was hurting, Bond had worked him over with his fists and pieces of wood and piping that had been left in the ruble. "By 'merchandise' you mean young women and drugs right?" Bond slapped Raul on the cheek when he noticed him falling into unconsciousness from blood loss. "Hey! Don't fall asleep, I need information." Raul woke up in a panic before continuing. "_Sim. Ele pega as meninas, então ele leva-os para baixo. As drogas, eles fazem à vista. E isso é tudo que eu sei, eu juro!_" Bond was convinced, and decided to give the man a break; a break to the neck. _Can't have him reporting to Gutiérrez, now can we?_ Bond left Raul there, and decided to head back to the room. "Dani's probably hungry. Better see what she-" Bond pulled out his phone and noticed the one text from Dani. "_Hungry. Want steak._" _Where the hell am I going to find a steakhouse?_

Bond returned to the room, after managing to find a steakhouse within a three mile radius of the hotel, had decent food and wasn't too expensive. Dani sat on the couch across from her TV and hearing the clicking of the door opening, ran over to get he food. "Took you long enough! I've been starving since you left!" Dani grabbed the bag from Bond and began rummaging through it. "Yours is on the bottom. Hope prime rib is up to your liking." _Damn, you don't set- is that blood? _"Hey, is that blood on your hands?" Bond looked down and noticed his hands were still stained from his meeting with Raul. "Had a run in with an unsavory individual." Dani stared wide-eyed; _did he find him, Gutiérrez? _"Did you find him?" Bond shook his head as he fished out his meal from the bag. Disappointed, Dani sat at the table where she and Bond had their poker tournament. _Damn it._ "So what happened? Did you get any information? Where's Gutiérrez hiding, where's his hide out?" Bond looked up, chewing his food. "One bloody second, you're not the only one hungry right now."

* * *

Again used Google Translate, so if the translation is off, I'm sorry.

"_Ele ... ele tem um armazém no São Paulo. Ele vende e navios a mercadoria lá_." = "He ... he has a warehouse in Sao Paulo. He sells and ships the goods there. "

"_Sim. Ele pega as meninas, então ele leva-os para baixo. As drogas, eles fazem à vista. E isso é tudo que eu sei, eu juro!_" = "Yes. He gets the girls, so he takes them down. Drugs, they do sight. And that's all I know, I swear! "


	16. Chapter 16

6:30 PM

Bond finished his meal, before leaning back in his chair. Dani was still picking apart her prime rib. She didn't seemed too bothered at eating every ounce, including the fat and gristle. _This is quietest she's been the whole time I've known her._ Dani ate everything, the steak, the asparagus, the potatoes, everything. "That was really good. Where did you find a steakhouse?" Bond chuckled and simply smiled at her. "Okay, getting a little creepy with the smiles out of nowhere." Bond sighed, "There's a little steakhouse about ten blocks from here. Wasn't cheap either. As or the smiles, just started noticing some... similarities is all." Dani smiled at the end of that line. She was beginning to wonder if Bond's icy heart was melting and revealing the real man behind his façade. "Now as for finding Gutiérrez, I didn't. But, I did find an informant. He said that Gutiérrez has a warehouse in São Paulo. That's where he does his business and-" Dani snickered slightly and had a grin on her face. _Oh come on! Are you really that childish?_ "Really?" Dani was giggling hard before giving a small laugh. "Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help it." Bond chuckled along and shook his head. "In all seriousness, the warehouse is where Gutiérrez- sells and ships out drugs and girls. We might have to head down there if I can't get some more information here."

"How far is it from here?" Dani looked over Gutiérrez's file, which was lying on the table in front of Bond. "It's and hour and a half flight." Dani shuddered at the word "flight" and began to wonder if she would have to endure another horrid flight. _Then again if Bond has sleeping pills- wait it's a short flight, taking the pills would render me unconscious for hours. Damn._ "Or it's a thirteen hour drive." Dani's eyes widened with relief. "Drive. We drive." Bond smiled and stood up taking Dani's trash and dumping it into the rubbish. "Alright. But first, I need to show you something." Dani was confused and looked at Bond with a puzzled look. "What is it?" Bond motioned for her to stand in front of him.

Dani got up cautiously and walked over to Bond. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand." Dani didn't question him and did as she was told. Bond checked to be sure Dani's eyes were shut. Confirming they were he reach into his back pocket and pulled out a Stiletto 9" automatic knife with a titanium oxide blade with a black handle. The titanium oxide gave the blade a rainbow coloring. For some reason Bond figured Dani would like the unique blade, plus it seemed to fit her personality. A sight to see but, can also be dangerous. Bond put it in Dani's palm. "Open your eyes." Dani opened one eye to see what Bond had placed in her hand. _Oh my God. It's a knife!_ "A knife? I thought you and Q said I wouldn't need one." Dani was still pleased at the gift looking closer to inspect it. She pushed the release button and saw the colors on the blade make a blurred rainbow. It was perfect. Dani grinned and looked up to Bond before closing the blade and giving Bond a massive hug.

Bond was taken aback by it. The hug was different from the one early this morning. It was warm and loving rather than fearful. Dani murmured something inaudible, but Bond didn't care what she had to say. Instead, he hugged her back and held her close. _It's like being with Vesper again. Unconditional love and affection despite me, still having blood on my hands, Dani knowing I had just beaten and killed a man for information._ The moment was interrupted by the sound of Bond's phone ringing; no doubt it was M. Bond let Dani go so she could play with her new toy as he went to answer the phone. Dani's giggling made him hesitate and look back with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

The call was from M, and was wondering if Bond had made any progress with Gutiérrez. Bond told M that he and Dani might have to go to São Paulo in order to get Gutiérrez. M told Bond to be careful when it came to taking Dani to São Paulo; if Gutiérrez or his men found her, he may try to kidnap her. "I'll be careful M. Plus she has orders not to-" Dani cried out in pain from the other room "Ow! Bond! A little help!" Bond looked into the other room and saw Dani holding her hand as blood seeped from between her fingers. "Bond what's going on?" Bond remembered that M could here Dani too. "Nothing, Dani just knocked into the coffee table. Sorry, M got to go." Bond hung up the phone and went over to Dani to access the damage. "What did you do?" Dani opened her hand and noticed a decent sized cut on her hand. "I fumbled it and I tried to grab it, but I got hold of the blade and not the handle." The cut was about an inch and a half long, and was on the fleshy portion of her left thumb.

Bond took Dani to the bathroom and began washing the wound. Dani hissed in pain at the touch of water on her cut, then Bond remembered something. "Thought you said you had first aid training." Dani looked up sheepishly "I lied." Bond looked down at Dani, _How the hell did I not notice she was lying? Must be losing my touch._ "You lied? So I'm assuming you don't know CPR either?" Dani looked at the floor ashamed. _Great. So much for our family bonding moment back there. Back to the- Ow what is doing?_ Dani looked up to see bond applying disinfectant, and wrapping the wound. "You're not mad?" Bond looked Dani in the eyes with a complete poker face. _He's not mad. Why?_ "Not in slightest. Surprised you actually manage to fool both M and me. Takes some skill to do that." Dani gave a little smile and Bond returned it. Dani's hand was cleaned and bandaged in no time and though it hurt a bit, she could still clench her hand.

"Come her, let me show you how to use it properly." Bond spent the next two hours teaching Dani how to hold a knife, how to disarm an opponent, what places to aim for, and just about everything he could teach her from his own training. After doing a few exercises on her own on an invisible target, Bond walked up behind her and straightened out her arm, which was bent too low and left her open. "Remember to keep you other hand up too. That way you block. And another thing." Dani felt Bond's arm wrap around her neck, but he did not squeeze. His other arm gripped her wrist in a way causing Dani to drop her knife. _What is he doing?_ "Never let you enemy get behind you." _Oh that's how you want to play it then? No mercy._ What started out as a lesson in knife fighting, led to a wrestling match on the hotel floor. After a few minutes, Dani pinned Bond down and practically sat on his chest, both now tired and grinning ear to ear. Bond had one last trick up his sleeve; he grabbed Dani's shirt collar, pulled her off him, stood up and picked her up and held her like a baby, began spinning around and finally plopped the both of them onto the bed. Dani was giggling to whole time and Bond could hide his laugh either.

The both of them lay there and stared at each other. Bond looked at the clock and noticed that is almost 9:00. He got up and began walking over to Dani's knife and gave back to her. Dani looked up to him and raised her hands up. Bond didn't need an interpreter, and picked her up and held her. Bond closed his eyes, and rocked back and forth. _What the hell? If the previous M could have a damned husband and run all of MI6, why shouldn't I be able to do my job and have a child?_ "Bond. Can I stay with you tonight?" Bond hummed and Dani took it as a yes. _This is so embarrassing. If any of the bullies found out about this, me, a thirteen year old still sleeping in her parent's bed, they'd have a field day._ Bond put Dani down and let her get dressed for bed. Both Dani and Bond sat in Bond's bed, comforter drawn up to their waists, propped up against the headboard with pillows, looking at the file. After rereading Gutiérrez's file for the umpteenth time, Dani and Bond talked about his criminal activities, and possible connections in the area. An hour or so later, Bond realized he was talking to himself as Dani had fallen asleep, holding a picture of Anna in her bandaged hand. Bond put the file away and let himself drift off, too. Last night, Dani had a nightmare. This time, it was Bond who had the nightmare.


	18. Chapter 18

1:47 AM

_Bond's nightmare had him in a vice grip. He sat cross-legged on the floor, a book in his arms, when Kincaid came in. He took off his hat and told Bond his parents were dead. "I'm so sorry lad." Tears fell from his eyes as Bond ran into the priest hole, as he did when he was a child. "James!" The voice was a familiar one. It was Vesper, Bond ran down the cavern and just as he reached the end of the tunnel, the ground beneath his feet broke apart, flooding the tunnel with icy water. He barely had time to catch hold his breath until he was submerged. He looked down and saw the elevator cage where Vesper was trapped. No matter how hard he tried, he could not pry the doors open and Vesper drowned in front of him once again. He screamed out in rage and sorrow, and tried to hold on to the bars as a force pulled him out of the water. He heard an all to familiar laugh when his head broke the surface. Silva. "Well, well, well, Bond. Looks like I'm now the last rat standing?" Bond looked at Silva's feet and saw M lying on the floor, blood pouring out of her wound, turning the water he was in, into a pool of blood. "I thought I got at least one thing right. Guess not." M's final words, that once gave Bond comfort now were twisted and pained him. Hands emerged from the bloody water and began to pull him down into the murky depths. His vision went black._

_ Next thing he knew, Bond was in Brasília_ _again, except he wasn't at the hotel. He got up and began running to the hotel room. When he got back to the hotel, he burst through the door and saw that the place was in shambles. Worst of all was the blood on the carpet. He rushed down the stairs and was soon running through the streets of Brasília_ _yelling Dani's name every now and then. Dani's voice rang through the air, "Dad! DAD!" Bond followed the voice and found himself in front of a warehouse, Gutiérrez's warehouse to be exact. Reaching into his waistband, he pulled out his gun and rushed into the warehouse. Dani was standing in the middle of the building with her back to him. "Dani! Dani, are you all right? Dani?" Bond walked over to her and turned her around so she would face him. "Oh god! No." Dani's eyes were glazed over, resembling those of a corpse. "Dani…" Bond's voice cracked as he realized there was a warm wet sensation on his hands. Blood, cornucopias amounts of it, flowed from a gash in Dani's neck, where a thin wire had dug in and practically decapitated her. "Dad. I trusted you." Dani's voice was barely a whisper and was harder to hear from the disgusting gurgling noise caused by the blood pouring out of her mouth. Before Bond could react a trap door below Dani opened and dropped Dani into an inferno below. "NO!" Bond dove tried to catch Dani but was too slow to react. As he knelt down at the opening where Dani fell, Gutiérrez's laugh could be heard above him and get closer with each passing second. Tears stained Bond's face as they fell from his eyes, but he didn't care. Bond felt the cool touch of Gutiérrez's gun barrel on the back of his head and instead of running or fighting, he simply closed his eyes and exhale just as the trigger was pulled._

Bond jolted awake, sweat beading on his brow, he looked over to Dani's side of the bed only to see it empty. _Christ, no! _He jumped out of bed and began searching the rooms, after an initial search, he began to panic. _Where the bloody hell is she? _Bond hear a door open in his room, he rushed in to see Dani emerging from the bathroom, hair soaked and steam slipping out into the room. _Thank God._ "What's wrong?" Dani looked at Bond with genuine concern. Dani knew Bond wasn't the kind of man to be frightened, but he clearly was. "Nothing, just didn't know where you had gone to. What time is it?" Dani looked over at the alarm clock to check herself. "It's 9:47 in the morning. Bond, you sure you're okay?" Bond nodded and sat back on the bed and placed his head in his hands. Trying to erase the image of Dani's cold dead eyes from his memory. "PTSD?" Bond looked up at Dani, glad to see her blue eyes bright and shinning. "You could say that." Bond stood up and ruffled Dani's wet hair and went into the bathroom. "Hoped you cleaned up in here." Dani confirmed that she did and went to her room to brush her hair. Luckily for Bond, she did because then she wouldn't have heard Bond's ragged breathing as he held back a sob.


	19. Chapter 19

11:00 AM

Bond and Dani had breakfast together in the dinning area down in the lobby. There Bond told Dani that he would be spending the rest of the day gathering more detailed information on Gutiérrez and his possible location. In the meantime, Dani would have to stay in the room until Bond returned later that night. Dani noticed that Bond was still on edge from earlier. She figured it was PTSD or related due to his past killings and missions. Dani asked if and when they would go to São Paulo to investigate the warehouse where Gutiérrez is supposed to be hiding out. "Dani, you're not going to São Paulo." Dani looked at Bond in complete disbelief. _What the hell is doing?_ "I'll have someone come and stay with you until I get back. You'll be safer here, out of Gutiérrez's reach." _You can't be serious! You can't do this to me! Where is this- the nightmare._ "Does this have anything to do with the nightmare you had this morning?" Bond looked at Dani, _how did she-?_ "No, it's just common sense." Dani leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, not believing what Bond was telling her. "Really? I heard you mumbling in you sleep. You were scared of something. I swear I heard my name once or twice. You don't have to worry about me. I know how to use a knife now and-" Bond didn't want to argue but Dani started it. "Barely, I might add. You think after one quick session you're an expert. Also if you hadn't noticed but it's my job to worry about you, father or not. And yes, I did have a nightmare and I admit I was frightened by it. I'm not about to hand you to Gutiérrez like a lamb for slaughter."

Dani stood up and began walking away, Bond followed close behind. "Where are you going?" Bond didn't get a response. "Dani! Where are you going?" Dani stopped at the elevator, pushed the button then looked at Bond. "I'm going back to the room." The sound of the elevator doors opening briefly interrupted Dani. "You can take the stairs. There's no room for me, you and your damned ego." A flashback to Vesper saying almost those exact words to him, followed by her death by drowning in the elevator in Venice. Bond watched as the doors closed and the sounds of the elevator rising drew him out of his thoughts. Bond, instead of following Dani, returned to the streets of Brasília for more information on Gutiérrez.


	20. Chapter 20

Wow! 20 Chapters, quite the accomplishment for me. Anyway, thanks for those who have satyed with this story so far. I know its a bit dull at this point but I promise ther will be a lot more action within the next few chapters, so please bear with me. Again, thanks for reading.

* * *

Hours past, three to be exact, and Dani sat in the room watching the news, still upset over Bond's plan to leave her out of the capture or kill of Gutiérrez. _How could Bond do that? Were all his lovey-dovey moments just a ploy to get me to be like a little puppy obeying master's every whim? I don't care what he says. I'll brave any flight to get Gutiérrez myself if I have too. I'll show him, I'll get my own information on Gutiérrez and his organization. Bond has Secret Intelligence; I have the Internet, charm, cash, and street smarts._ Hyped by her own affirmations, Dani got up, grabbed her knife, bag and her bullet-proof hoodie, rushing out on to streets, going against Bond's orders. Dani also made a stop at the bank where she withdrew the total amount of money supplied to her by MI6. _Wonder how long it will take for Q to tell Bond about it._

Dani wandered the streets and eventually found a few people willing to talk about Gutiérrez's organization, with a little help from the money she had. When asked about why she wanted to find Gutiérrez, she claimed to have interest in being part of his drug ring, after all, no one expects a kid to be a dealer. After loosening a few tongues, Dani got a location on where she could find one of Gutiérrez's lieutenants, Ricardo Gonzalez, known as Sugar; However Ricardo was anything but sweet. Ricardo was a pretty violent drug dealer, specializing in crack and meth, but rumor has it he had a soft spot for kids, often refraining from dealing in areas with schools and daycares. Dani figured she could wiggle her way in with some sweet-talking and possible money. _Wait, if Gutiérrez is looking for me, all his lieutenants must know what I look like. Better get a disguise._ Dani noticed a barbershop and decided it was time for a hair cut.

Dani cut her hair very short, almost making look like a boy. She got hair paint and sprayed blonde tips on her hair and bought some colored contacts changing her eyes from blue to deep brown. She also, against every fiber of her being, went to a makeup stand and had some basic foundation and concealer added to hide her scars. The finishing touches were a gold crucifix necklace, rings, bracelets and clip-on earrings. She looked at herself in the mirror and almost didn't recognize herself. _Perfect. Now I look like a friggin' hipster._ Dani also made sure she changed bags and his her knife in her shoe. Dani also rubbed oil and mud from the ground on her clothes to make her look like she lives on the streets.

Feeling that she had hid her identity well enough, she headed out to Ricardo's domain. It didn't take long for her to find him. He sat on a café table watching a street performer painting caricatures for tourists. Dani approached slowly and cautiously, knowing that he could kill her in seconds. "_Desculpe-me, você se importa se eu me sentar aqui?_" Dani asked him in Portuguese, talking in a higher pitch than she normally would, making her seem younger. "_Claro, ter um assento_." Ricardo moved his coffee for the young child and inviting her to sit with a smile. _Okay, Bond made the right call in giving me a dictionary._ "_Obrigado._" Dani sat down and began to think of what to say next. "_Você não seria Ricardo Gonzalez, você faria?_" Ricardo looked at the girl, noticing the sudden change in pitch and tone of the voice. "_Quem quer saber?_" Dani gave Ricardo a slightly seductive look and a cheeky grin. "_Alguém que está à procura de emprego._"

* * *

_Desculpe-me, você se importa se eu me sentar aqui? = Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?_

___Claro, ter um assento_. = Sure, have a seat.

___Obrigado. = Thank you._

_Você não seria Ricardo Gonzalez, você faria? = You wouldn't be Ricardo Gonzalez, would you?_

___Quem quer saber? = Who wants to know?_

_____Alguém que está à procura de emprego. = Someone who is looking for employment._


	21. Chapter 21

Ricardo motioned the girl to follow him, and Dani did. He led her to a secret room inside the café and motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs in front of a desk. "_Você fala Inglês__?_" Dani smiled and leaned back in her chair, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. "Fluently. You?" Ricardo was charmed, to say the least. This child seemed to have no fear and was completely confident in her tone. "You speak very good Portuguese for a _estrangeiro_." Dani put her fingertips together and held them close to her lips, giving a sly smile. "And you with English. Tough I supposed it helps when it comes to doing business in your line of work." Dani was playing the part, almost too well. _Keep this up and I might actually be given a job in drug dealing. Daddy would be so proud, oh wait he doesn't care._ Ricardo leaned back in his chair and chuckled. "You know my work? Impressive. But why would a child be interested in my kind of work?" Dani leaned forward and looked Ricardo in the eyes. He then imitated her and did the same. "I'm a bad girl. And I need to pay for college somehow." She straightened out on that last bit of the sentence. _This kid's got charm. Might make a good sales person._ "Alright, Bad Girl, what do you know about, well, you know?" Dani actually knew a lot about crack and meth from TV, Internet, books, and plus one or two people who used that lived near her. "A lot more than you would think." _Now for a cheeky grin to sell it, oh yeah._

6:00 PM

Bond had not gained a single piece of new information. He decided to head back and talk with Dani. _She needs to understand that it's for the best. Can't have another incident like Vesper or M. I can't lose her too._ Bond walked for a bit before his phone rang. He hoped it was Dani, maybe she could accept an over-the-phone apology. "Dani?" It wasn't Dani's, but Q's voice was on the other end. "No, not Dani. Sorry to disappoint." Q was typing away on his laptop looking at the bank statements from Dani and Bond's bank accounts. "What is it Q?" Bond was disappointed and slightly annoyed that Q would even call during this troubling time. "Has Dani been going on an all out shopping spree?" Bond's demeanor and expression changed in a blink of an eye from annoyance to puzzled. "No, she hasn't left the hotel room. Why?" Bond was starting to worry; his pace sped up as he walked back to the hotel, which was only two blocks away. "She's pulled out every cent of money from an ATM near the hotel. And I mean every cent; I'm looking at nothing but zeros in her account. Bond, is everything alright?"

Bond ran back to the room, and up five flights of stairs to get to his and Dani's rooms. Bursting through the doors he cried out. "Dani! Dani! Dani where are you?" Bond's heart sank when he say her bag gone. _Had she run away? Christ! If anything happens-_ "Bond, what's going on" What's wrong?" M was on the line now, and Bond was frantic. "Dani's gone. She's run off. Have Q check for her GPS in her phone, surveillance footage, anything." Bond checked everywhere for any hint at where Dani had went, but couldn't find anything. Then he sat on the edge of her bed, ready to burst into tears, when he felt something hard under his rear. He flipped up the covers and found Dani's laptop. He flipped it open and found that she had been researching something, he flipped through the tabs and-_oh god no. _"Q, what do you have on Ricardo Gonzalez."

* * *

_Você fala Inglês__? = Do you speak English?_


	22. Chapter 22

Back at the café, Ricardo, thoroughly impressed by this girl, invited her back to his base of operations. Dani accepted. _I don't believe this; he's taking me to his base of operations. One of two things can happen; he's either going to give me a job, or kill me._ Dani stood up and walked with Ricardo to his car and was surprised to see him open the door like he's valet. Dani got in the car and buckled in as Ricardo got in and started the car. As they drove to Ricardo's base, Ricardo became very chatty. "So, where's your mama or papa?" He seemed so different from Bond; he was actually concerned and interested in her life. It felt nice.

"My mama died a few years ago and my dad went out to buy lottery tickets. He must have won because he hasn't been home in a year." Dani made sure she looked and sounded sad so that Ricardo could feel sympathy, or at least pity, considering this man has killed fifteen people in the last year alone. "_Pobre bebê._ Your father was a coward. Nothing is more important than family. I may not be the most respectable man, but I value family." Dani was actually surprise. It almost seemed like he was serious about finding family very important. "What about your mama and papa?" Ricardo had a tranquil look in his eyes, something that was rare when Dani looked at Bond. "My mama and papa- they died in a car crash. I was young. Younger than you. But _Minha avó_, my grandmother, took me in, Bless her soul. She fed me, took me to church, made sure I was taken care of. She was a saint." Ricardo did the sign of the cross and kissed his hand, like most Catholics and raised it to touch the roof of the car, as if trying to touch his grandmother's hand in Heaven.

The car ride was surreal. Dani expected this man to be heartless, cruel and downright evil. But he was like the guy from the Sopranos; he did bad things, but still had a heart. The world was no longer black and white, nothing but shades of grey were left. "I thought all criminals were bad, cruel and didn't have hearts." Dani wondered what Ricardo would say. "We aren't all bad. Like the Asian thing, the uh- Ying-Yang; we all have a speck of good and bad in us." _He's damned philosopher, not some drug dealer. Did I get the right Ricardo Gonzalez?_ "We are here, _jovem._" Once the car stopped Dani got out and saw a beautiful ranch. There were three horse pens, each filled with small herds of ten or so horses; Arabians, Thoroughbreds, Marwaris, even some Paints and Pinto horses. But one that caught Dani's eye was a beautiful white Clydesdale horse. She was surprised that this drug dealer had horses and _oh my god he has dogs! _The door to the main house was opened by one of Ricardo's men and four dogs, two Vizslas and two Greyhounds ran out of the house to their master.

"Come, they don't bite." Dani followed, hands holding the greyhounds' collars as they walked beside her. As she entered the house, she noticed six pairs of eyes looking at her. Six men all almost six feet tall, muscular and very intimidating stood over her. _Shit! Option two it is then. _"These are men. Boy's this is a new recruit. Say 'Hello'." Dani waved her hand and the six men bowed their heads. "Now, what was your name again?" _Crap I didn't make up an alias!_ "Antonia Maria Dominguez. At your service." _Where the hell did I get that name from? Oh well, it worked._ "Well Antonia, welcome to the family." Something in Dani's heart burst, be it from sadness or joy, but Dani sudden felt tears well up in her eyes. All she ever wanted to hear since Anna's death was "family", but she had hoped it would come from Bond, not a drug dealer. Ricardo noticed the tears and wiped them away with his thumb. "No need for those anymore, _menina_."

* * *

_Pobre bebê = Poor baby_

___Minha avó = My grandmother_

_____jovem = Kid, Young one_

_______menina = Baby girl, girl_


	23. Chapter 23

Bond couldn't believe it, he wouldn't. Dani had run off to find Gutiérrez or any of his men on her own. Bond could only imagine what could have happened to her. Images of Dani hanging from wire, shot to pieces, beaten and bruised or even, God forbid, raped made his stomach turn and made his heart ache with guilt. _Dani, just please be alive. I promise I'll do better._ Bond drove through the city until he reached the outskirts, wondering what Dani could be doing out in the middle of nowhere all alone. Bond followed the GPS and hoped he would get there in time to save her. He hoped that Dani was kidnapped and did not go to Gonzalez willingly; even then that was heart wrenching. _It's Vesper all over again._

Dani was actually having fun, the fact that she was literally in the lion's den seemingly forgotten. She enjoyed walking around the ranch with Ricardo, two of his men always followed close behind like bodyguards. Ricardo noticed Dani's fascination with his Clydesdale. He introduced them and even offered Dani a ride. Dani was excited as she had never been close to a horse or even ridden one. Once on Valente, Portuguese for 'Brave,' Dani rode around the pen, Ricardo holding the lead beside the horse. Dani felt so tall being on the horse's back, she felt, strangely okay being there. It was like she had always been with Ricardo. Deep down in her mind though, a voice began to speak to her. _Don't forget Bond. He's your father, not this criminal! Don't forget Anna, Casey, Tom and Hank! Gutierrez needs to pay, remember?_ Dani shook her head, banishing the thoughts from her head. She just wanted to forget her pain, her sorrow and just be free. "Ricardo, if family means so much to you, why don't you have one?"

Ricardo stopped Valente and looked up the girl. "I almost did. I had fiancé. She was beautiful. She was tall, beautiful, she had soft mocha skin, silky coal black hair and the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen." _A real Casanova aren't you?_ "What was her name?" Ricardo seemed to be in a world of bliss just remembering the woman's image. If only Dani could be in the same state of mind when she thought of Anna and the kids. "She had two names. One she was born with and one she used while she was with me. Her name was-" All of a sudden one of Ricardo's men rushed over to the pen. "_Chefe! Um intruso foi capturado._" Dani's heart sank; praying that is wasn't Bond who had been captured. Luckily it wasn't. It was some random person who had wondered in on the ranch. Dani watched from her seat on Valente's back as the man was beaten and interrogated. When the man couldn't speak clearly anymore, Ricardo pulled out his gun and shot the man in the head, in front of Dani. Valente knocked his head back, neighing in fright but did not move, at the sound of the gunshot. Dani looked at Ricardo with fear. _That could have been me._

Ricardo looked back and noticed the fear in 'Antonia's' eyes. "I'm so sorry you had to see that. Forgive me." He walked over to Dani, took hold of her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. His then noticed the cut from Dani's knife. _Oh no._ "What happened here?" Ricardo traced the wound ever so gently, before looking back up at her. "I was attacked. I managed to catch the knife but I got hurt. I ran away when I saw the chance." Ricardo kissed the cut and enclosed Dani's hand with his two hands. "Rosalyn." Dani was confused. What did that name have to do with her cut? Did he name his scars, so he decided to name hers? _This is getting creepy._ "My fiancé's name. Rosalyn Rodriguez Muñoz." Dani froze. Her mother was this man's fiancé before meeting Bond. This was officially a dream, but it also seemed to explain why she strangely felt at home on this ranch. _Was mom lying? Is Ricardo my real father? Was mom just protecting me from this man? What is real anymore? I'm so confused!_ Dani shoved her fears to the back of her mind, and instead gave a loving smile to Ricardo. "It's a beautiful name." Ricardo held out his arms to help Dani down from Valente's back. Instead of putting her down, he held her. Dani wasn't held by anyone except Anna and Bond, but the feeling was still the same. She leaned in and tucked her head under his chin, she needed to play the part and keep up appearances, at least until Bond came for her. They stayed there for a few seconds before Ricardo placed a kiss on her head and put her down.

* * *

_Chefe! Um intruso foi capturado. = Boss! An intruder has been captured._


	24. Chapter 24

Ricardo or 'Ricky' as Dani now called him went back in for dinner. Dani and Ricky talked as they ate, once in a while his phone would buzz and he would have to take the call. This gave time for Dani to try and get her thoughts together. _He's more like a father than Bond. He cares, he listens, he knew my mother, and she was his FIANCÉ for goodness sake! He said she left him not long before she found out she was pregnant. This is like a damned episode of the Maury Povich Show! I need a damn drink! And I hate alcohol!_ Dani was stressing out. If her mother had been with both men at around the same time, either Ricky or Bond could be her father. Ricky came back in and regretfully announced that he had to go back into town for business. Dani said that she understood and would wait at the ranch. But just as Dani was going to give Ricky a good-bye hug at his request, gunshots echoed followed by the frightened neighs of the horses and barks from the dogs. "_Pablo, obter Antonia para o quarto. Mantê-la segura!_" Ricky handed Dani to Pablo, a man that stood at six foot six inches and must have weighed two hundred pounds. Pablo took Dani's hand and led her to a back bedroom at the very back of the house. "_Obter debaixo da cama, senhorita._" Dani followed orders, not knowing if it was Bond or some rival drug kingpin attacking the ranch. _Either way, Valente better not get hurt._

Bond drove up to the ranch, seeing the horses threw him off initially but he decided to ignore them. _What drug lord keeps horses? Or dogs?_ Bond walked up to the main house. As he got closer one of Gonzalez's men tried to shot him, but Bond was fueled by rage and determination. He was going to get Dani back even if it meant killing every living thing on that ranch. He stood over the guard making sure he was dead before turning his attention to the house. _BANG!_ A single gunshot followed by a hailstorm of bullets flew at Bond as he ducked down behind a barrel. Bond returned fire and began to inch his way to the door. Just then two men came bursting out of the house, knives in hand instead of guns. Bond shot one dead but the other was too quick and was on top of him before he could fire again. The fell to the floor, Bond's gun knocked out of his hand as he scuffled with the much larger man. Eventually he got the knife out of the assailant's hands and slit his throat. "Pablo!" Gonzalez called Pablo out of the room that Dani was hiding in to help. Before leaving Ricardo's protégé, Pablo instructed Dani to wait until Ricardo came for her. Running out Pablo switched places with Ricardo, taking his place on the front lines, while his boss went to 'Antonia.' "Ricky, what's going on?" Dani was scared and was breathing fast; she was worried she was going to have a panic attack right then and there. "_Não tenha medo, menina_." Ricardo placed a kiss on her forehead, took her hand and left the room to get to his car. Once in the hall he noticed the silence. Gun ready, he lead Dani to the common area where Bond had just finished strangling Pablo. Bond picked up a gun off the floor and pointed it at Ricardo, but refused to fire when he noticed the child standing behind him.

_Who was this? Gonzalez's file made no mention to a child or a family for that matter. Wait, that jacket, Dani?_ Bond was stunned, Dani no longer had long hair that went past to her shoulder blades, her scars covered by make up, eyes now a deep brown and not the clear blues he loved. _What the hell did you do?_ "Put the gun down, Gringo!" Bond snapped out of his trance and gave a menacing look at Gonzalez. _You took my child; don't think you would die because of it._ "Let the girl go. Now!" Bond readied his gun; it was stand off. Bond and Ricardo, both men Rosalyn loved, both men say Dani as theirs, both willing to die for her. _God what have I done?_ Dani looked to Ricardo and then to Bond. Bond looked like he had been through Hell. He had actual fear in his eyes. _Was he scared? Bond never get's scared._ Ricardo looked back at Dani and told her to stay back. "Don't tell what to do! Let her go now!" _This has to end. If Bond dies, I'll be trapped with Ricardo and M would think I betrayed Bond and have me put on a hit list. This is my choice. _Bond stared at Gonzalez, read to kill him to save Dani. _Dani, if I die here, just know that- Dani what the hell are you doing?_ Ricardo heard an all to familiar sound of a blade being open, then felt pain in his left side. He cried out in pain as he fell to his knees. He looked back behind him, and saw 'Antonia' holding a knife, now stained with his blood, complete and utter betrayal in his eyes. "Antonia… _Porquê_?" Dani let her own tears flow, all Bond could do was watch, unsure of what to do. "_Sinto muito_." Dani raised her hand over Ricardo's heart and plunged the knife into it. Dani looked into Ricardo's eyes the whole time. She was heartbroken, and she didn't know why. This man was a drug dealer, a murder, but was also a man of some virtue. With his last breath he said "_Tudo bem." _Then nothing.

Dani dropped the knife, her hands stained with blood, Ricardo's blood. She fell to her knees, whimpering and crying. Hot tears fell from her eyes as she cried. Bond dropped his gun and as it clunked onto the floor, Dani looked up at him, "Dad…" That's all she could say, Bond rushed over to her and held her. Bond placed kiss after kiss on Dani's head, rocking her back and forth as she cried. He let Dani cry for a good long while, after all, Dani admitted to have never killed a spider or ant, and now she just killed a man; a man who seemed to care for her, just as much as Bond did. Bond didn't know what happened and wasn't going to ask anytime soon. Dani sobbed, and clung to Bond, still staring at Ricardo's body. _I'm sorry mom. I'm so sorry Ricardo. I had no choice._

* * *

_Pablo, obter Antonia para o quarto. Mantê-la segura! = Pablo, take Antonia to the bedroom. Keep her safe!_

___Obter debaixo da cama, senhorita. = Get under the bed, miss._

_Não tenha medo, menina. = Don't be afraid, Baby Girl._

_Gringo! = Derogatory slang, "White Person_

___Porquê? = Why?_

_____Sinto muito. = I'm sorry_

_______Tudo bem. = It's alright._


	25. Chapter 25

8:23 PM

Bond clung to Dani for s couple hours before Dani seemed to run out of tears. She hadn't taken her eyes off of Ricardo since. Bond stood up and called the police and before long they arrived. Bond picked up Dani's knife and put it in his pocket, knowing Dani wouldn't want to hold it for a while. Dani was too exhausted to move, so Bond carried her out of the house as police investigated the crime scene. Dani noticed Valente running from the animal control and over to her. Dani held out a hand to pet his nose, before a fresh wave of tears fell from her eyes. Bond put Dani in the car he drove in, before taking Valente back to the officers. Bond got back in the car and noticed Dani had passed out. Bond drove back to the hotel in silence, wondering what had happened in those short few hours she was gone. _I'm never letting you out of my sights, ever._

When Bond got back from the ranch, he sat in the car for a solid five minutes. He didn't want to move; he felt like he couldn't move. He stared at Dani, wondering what had happened in those long hours alone with Gonzalez. _Had he brainwashed her? No, it couldn't have been that. So much for an easy mission._ Bond finally got out of the car and carried Dani back to their room. Dani woke just as Bond opened the door, her eyes were red and puffy, tears still leaked from her face. Bond noticed the blood had begun to dry on her hands, and decided to wash them. Dani was like a ragdoll. Completely limp in Bond's arms, Dani just seemingly stared into nothing. Bond, in complete silence, drew a warm bath for Dani. Once the water was warm and high enough, he, rather uncomfortably, undressed Dani and helped her into the tub. He washed the blood, dirt,makeup and oil off Dani the best he could. Bond remembered how his mother and father would bathe him, but while those times were joyful family memories, this bath was sorrowful and traumatizing. Dani just sat there, watching as the clear water turn murky from the blood, dirt and oil on her hands.

After the bath, Bond dried her off, wiping her face and hair dry; the both of them locked gaze for a moment. Bond dressed Dani and even brushed her hair before tucking her into bed. However, instead of turning out the lights and retreating to his room, Bond stayed with Dani, knowing that she needed him more than ever. He lay down next to Dani, while giving her space, figuring that if she wanted to cuddle, she would curl up with him. He drifted off to sleep, knowing Dani would never be the same again. _As if she needed more trauma._


	26. Chapter 26

One Week Later

The past several days were spent keeping the local authorities off Bond and Dani's back. M contacted the local police department and explained the situation. Bond, whenever he could at least, spent his time trying to find more information on Gutiérrez. He found bits of information here or there, but no real conclusive evidence. It would seem that Gutiérrez was a hard man to find and even harder to contact. Bond would check on Dani every couple of hours, sometimes every hour to make sure she was still breathing. She hadn't spoken a word in that whole week, the pressures of losing Anna, her siblings, and now Ricardo, had taken a heavy toll. She rarely ate, which worried Bond the most. He made sure she ate at least a few snacks and drank plenty of water. She barely did anything except sleep, use the restroom and eat. Bond made the move from his room to Dani's to keep an eye on her, removing any sharp objects and stapling or duct taping any loose wires down. _You can never be too careful around a child suffering from PTSD and depression._ Bond was confident that Dani wouldn't try and commit suicide, but he also knew the horrors of this job, and its effects on the mind and body.

Bond had a routine for Dani. He woke her up around 9:00, brushed her hair and teeth, dressed her, practically forced her to eat, got her to walk around the hotel, read something, make eat again, let her nap at 1:00 for an hour, woke her up again, go on another walk, eat, bathe, brush and finally bed time. The next day it was rinse and repeat. It was hard, but Bond was patient. He kept Dani's knife with him; ready to give it back when she was ready. _Hopefully that's sooner rather than later._

M and even Q called daily for updates, hoping Dani was making some progress. Dani ate a little more each day, walked a little faster, little signs that she was getting better; not over it, but better. And on the seventh day, Dani actually walked up to Bond. Dani rubbed her hand gently on his shoulder to get his attention. Bond was surprised and sat, waiting for her to say something. "I'm sorry." Her voice was raspy yet quite, her eyes filled with shame and pain. Bond grabbed Dani's hands and looked her in the eyes, giving the faintest of smiles. "There's nothing to be sorry for. You tracked down a lead and investigated it. You just got to remember to leave your heart at home before doing that, otherwise, you get hurt." Bond whispered his words, and somehow, it made his message more comforting that way. Dani bent her head forwards, bumping it on Bond's, a sign that she was ready to let it all go. "But I turned my back on you." Bond chuckled, and let Dani know that she had every right to; after all, he was going to leave her to take down Gutiérrez without her.

"Trust me, I know that pain of heart ache, especially when it came to revenge." Dani looked to Bond, wondering what or who pissed him off enough that it warranted a revenge plot. "Come on, sit down so I tell you a little story." Bond placed Dani on his lap and told her about Vesper. How he loved her, was willing to quit MI6 for her, felt the betrayal tear his heart apart, and then felt it crumble to pieces when he lost her. Then he told her how he was almost lost to the darkness when he went after Quantum, all the people he killed in the process, both friend and foe, before being pulled back into the light before it was too late. Dani sat, eyes widening in awe as she heard Bond's plight, and how they really weren't that different after all. _I was about to say that he didn't understand, guess I was wrong._ Bond finished his story and looked to Dani who was a little distracted playing with his hands. Bond chuckled and decided that she was being pulled out of her own darkness. The two of them locked eyes for a few moments before each giving the other a smile. _Everything is going to be all right now. It's all going to be more than all right._ A loud and pretty obvious growl form Dani's stomach caused the both of them to laugh. "I'm starved. I want steak." Bond laughed and grinned, and bumped his head on Dani's. "You and your damned steak." Dani snickered giving Bond a tap on his shoulder.


	27. Chapter 27

That night it seemed everything was going to be like how it was before Ricardo. Dani ate more that night then she had be during that whole week. Bond laughed as he watched her eat a massive twenty-ounce steak with a baked potato and side salad. Bond and Dani walked, hand in hand, down the streets as the sun set. Dani apologized several times, saying that she should've stayed at the hotel and follow orders. Bond would always say that she didn't need to say sorry. Bond and Dani did some sightseeing, shopping, simply enjoying the break in the case. But they both knew that the mission needed to get back on track. M and Q called later that night to check on Dani, and both were glad to find Dani doing better, though M and Q did chastise her over the phone. Q was actually angrier and even more worried than M. _Oh Q you don't need to worry about me, though it is very touching. Remind me to buy you some Earl Grey later._ Bond waited for Dani to get off the phone before they both went to bed. Bond still slept in Dani's bed, but neither of them minded. _Hell no, you're not going back to your room, Bond; you're my freaking space heater at this point._

The Next Day

Bond woke first and was still surprised at Dani's new appearance. Her long hair that was always tied back in a ponytail was gone; replaced with hair that, if anyone who didn't know her saw her form a distance, would think she was a boy. He was glad that the contacts were tossed out; he didn't liked how she looked with brown eyes. It made her seem 'common', like any other child out there on the streets. Dani was anything but that. She was, ineffable in a good way. Bond sighed, looked back at the clock and noticed that it was early. _Blimey its only 5:00._ Bond rolled out of bed and quickly realized that Dani was a blanket hog. He went back to his room and got ready. Dani woke at around 6:00 to find the rooms empty. She also noticed a note from Bond explaining that he left to get supplies for their drive to São Paulo, and that he'd be back before 8.

Dani ruffled her hair suddenly remembering she had very little of it now. _Damn, now gotta wait a whole year for it to get long enough to tie back. _Dani dressed and began packing up her bags, and saw a glint coming from inside Bond's room. She investigated and it turned out to be her knife. She hesitated for a moment before picking up the blade. She remembered how happy she was to be given one, remembered the horror of seeing blood on it and her hands, and vibrations of Ricardo's heart through the blade and into her hands. She felt his heart stop, saw the light leave his eyes, heard his last breath; it was the worst thing she had done.

Dani heard the door open and saw Bond carrying bags of food and other amenities. "Good you're up. Did you pack?" Bond noticed Dani holding the blade, and was a little wary. _Was she having a relapse?_ Dani put the blade down and helped Bond with the bags. "Yeah. When are we going? We gonna make any stops, or just be hardcore and drive the whole thirteen hours. Oh if we do that, can I drive?" Dani noticed that Bond was still looking at her with worrying eyes. After all, she couldn't blame him, she had a whole week of depression and less than pleasant thoughts. "Hey, I wasn't going to do anything. I just…needed to hold it. Like how arachnophobes need to hold a spider to get over their fears, I needed to hold it to get over mine." Dani stood in front of Bond who visibly relaxed at her words. Bond reached out and ruffled Dani's shaggy hair. "No you can't drive. You look like a bloody chav." Bond pushed Dani back, resulting in Dani kicking him in his shin.


	28. Chapter 28

8:30 AM

The car was pulled around and was loaded up with Bond and Dani's luggage. Dani sat comfortably in the passenger seat, staring out at the world that zoomed by. Dani played with the radio trying to find an English station. Eventually she gave up and instead she plugged in her phone and pressed shuffle. Bond listened to the music coming from Dani's phone and was surprised at what Dani listened to. A country song would play one minute, then rock, followed by the blues and ending with classical music. Bond was having whiplash from the sudden changes. Dani simply listened and sat back in her seat. After two hours of listening to her music, Bond turned it off and put on the radio. "Hey!" Bond tossed Dani's phone in the back and was amused as Dani manipulated her chair in order to reach it, while still being buckled in.

Dani fell asleep about four hours into the drive. Bond pulled off to a gas station so that Dani could stretch her legs and for the both of them to use the restroom. Dani enjoyed the drive and would often ask Bond if she could drive, which he always denied her request. Dani asked questions about Bond's past and what got him to join the MI6. Bond answered every question the best he could without revealing too much about how MI6 worked. Dani later expressed her thoughts of joining MI6 so that she and Bond could go on missions together. Bond recommended that Dani find another career, because it was simply a bad idea; it would be emotionally compromising to have one's child on a dangerous mission. _Bond, you realized that your statement is a bit hypocritical right now. Considering, I'm your child, regardless if you still have doubts, and WE are on a mission TOGETHER._ Bond turned the tables and asked Dani about her childhood, and learned some rather unusual facts.

Dani was able to skip a grade due to her high math scores and reading comprehension when she was seven. She was involved with quite a few sports including track, softball and rugby. Bond was impressed that someone so young had quite the resume already built up. Dani had quite a few jobs, other than the paper route, like dog walker, gardener, window washer, and house cleaner. Dani always put half of what she got away and wouldn't touch the money unless it was an emergency, so she had quite a bit of money saved up. As for hobbies, Bond and Dani were pretty similar apart from one thing. "You don't know how to swim?" Bond was shocked. Most children know how to swim, hell, Bond learned to swim as a young child. "Look I didn't want to learn, I figure since I live in the city, I don't go near water and I don't fly, I wouldn't need to know how to swim." Bond shook his head in disbelief; there was no excuse in his mind for a child not to learn how to swim. "As soon as we get to the hotel, which has a pool, I'm teaching you to swim. No ifs, ands, or buts." Dani groaned in despair. "I don't want to swim, I don't see the point!" Bond and Dani had an argument that lasted for an hour about Dani needing to learn how to swim. Dani finally backed down and decided to let Bond teach her. _Who knows, might put it on my résumé._


	29. Chapter 29

Dani sat back, arms crossed as she stared out the window with a pout. Right then she noticed something odd in the mirror. Leaning in she realized it was a car that seemed to be following them. _What the hell? _"You seeing this? Bond?" Dani looked to Bond who checked his mirrors, and noticed the same car. It was one similar to theirs, black in color and had very tinted windows. "Dani, open the glove compartment." Doing so, Dani saw a gun hidden away. Dani looked to Bond worried about what was going to happen next. Looking out the window once more, Bond's worst fears were confirmed; the passengers of the other car were there to kill them. As soon as the person in the passenger seat leaned out to the car, gun in hand, emerged, Bond step on the gas and sped off.

Dani sunk lower into her seat and braced herself. Bond swerved in and out of traffic as guns fired, shattering glass and ripping into the car. Dani let out a few gasps and screams of fear as shattered glass rained on her. Bond, hearing Dani's cries, sped up even more to escape their pursuers. However it didn't matter how fast Bond drove, the black car followed close behind. More bullets tore through car, Dani covered her ears and closed her eyes in an attempt to try to calm down, but it was fruitless. Bond noticed several trucks ahead and had to slow down, causing the black car to drive up next to them, on the passenger side. Bond, with his heart pounding and his stomach plummeting to the floor, forced Dani's head down as bullets flew through the window, shattering it. Bond could feel the air around the bullets pass by him and out the driver side window. Bond rammed the car into the other causing them to hit their breaks and move away from them.

Dani's head shot back up to look ahead and in her eyes was terror, beyond anything she ever felt. Her breathing was shallow and rapid. She was having a panic attack. "Dani? Dani! This is no time to panic!" Bond half expected Dani to respond with 'this is the perfect time to panic!' but she didn't. Instead she gripped the armrests on either side of her tighter than when she was on the plane. Bond placed his hand on Dani's but only for a moment, as he needed both to steer the car at these high speeds. The two cars drove right into a tunnel, lights flashed over head, Dani could feel her eyes stinging, her breathing getting even faster, finally the worst thing that could happen at this point did; Dani began seizing.


	30. Chapter 30

Bond noticed and was terrified. "DANI!" Bond reached over placing his hand on her forehead, feeling her skin was burning and sweaty. "Dani calm down, everything is going to be alright." Bond tried to soothe Dani, so that she could come out of it. But her seizure persisted. The black car behind them got closer and closer to them until they were driving on the passenger side of the car. Dani was still seizing and was an open target. Bond looked ahead and saw a truck in his path; he quickly went around it while the black car went around the other side. Bond quickly reached over to the glove compartment and grabbed the gun. When both cars drove past the truck Bond shot the driver of the black car and watched it spin out of control, crashing into the wall. Bond drove for several more miles before coming to an abrupt halt and jumped out of the car. Bond pulled Dani out of the car and placed her on the ground still in a panic. Dani's medical records never indicated any epileptic history. _What the hell am I supposed to do? Dani snap out of it!_ Dani continued to seize for about a minute before she calmed down.

When Dani finally came out it, she could barely breath, her eyes were watery and frothy drool covered her mouth. Bond stroked Dani's hair trying to comfort her, knowing that it could all happen again. "You alright? Dani?" Bond waited for a response but didn't get one, partly due to Dani passing out from stress, fear, and exhaustion. _This poor girl can't get a break. I need to get off the street._ Bond brushed off any remaining glass from Dani's clothes and seat, before strapping her in and wrapping her in his coat before driving off. It was a long hour and a half drive as Bond looked over at Dani every now and then to make sure she was all right. Bond finally stopped at a motel where they could sleep, and dress any wounds. Bond carried Dani in and put her on the bed closet to the bathroom, incase of an upset stomach. Bond reported to M and it figures that Q would be in the same room as M, because Q began asking question after question about Dani and her current state. "Q, Dani's fine. She's sleeping right now. The men who shot at us are out of the picture." Q began spurting out orders on how to manage a person after a seizure and how to help Dani manage her panic attacks. Bond was ready to hang up the phone when Dani began to stir.

Dani woke to hear Bond on the phone, probably talking to M or Q judging by the annoyed tone in his voice. Dani sat up and rubbed her head, which was throbbing in pain for some reason. _Where are we? What happened out there? Guess I must have passed out._ Bond hung up the phone before looking at Dani. "You alright?" Dani shook her head; she needed aspirin for her headache. "No, my head hurts. What happened and how did we get here?" Bond looked worriedly at Dani. _How could she not remember? She had a bloody seizure!_ Bond handed Dani some painkillers and sat beside her. "You really don't remember, do you?" Dani swallow the pills and looked up to Bond. "Not a lot. Just that there were men shooting as up and then going into a tunnel, but nothing after that." Bond sighed heavily, preparing himself to tell Dani the truth about those last few minutes of the drive. "You had a seizure. It must have been from the flashing lights or something, but you were seizing for a while. After you stopped, you blacked out. I managed to get us here before the car gave out." Dani couldn't believe it. _A seizure? I don't have epilepsy, there's no way! Did I stress myself out so much that I had one? I must have been a sitting target. _"Come on, lie back down. You need rest. We'll get back on the road tomorrow. We're half way to São Paulo." Dani didn't argue. She laid down and fell into a deep sleep. Bond passed out an hour after; images of Dani seizing making him wake every now and then through out the night. _This is going to be a long night._


	31. Chapter 31

8:00 AM

Dani woke to find Bond still sleeping, cross-armed and lying on his side, on her bed. He was snoring softly; his face was calm and his breathing steady. Dani shifted over to curl up to Bond, wondering if he would wake, which he did. "What are doing?" Bond's eyes were still closed, and he was not happy about being woken up. Dani had to come up with an excuse, fast. "I'm cold." His arms unfolded and wrapped around Dani, pulling her close. She was actually cold; the motel didn't have the best of heating systems. Bond opened his eyes and looked at Dani. "Better?" Dani hummed in approval, _Man, Bond must run at a higher body temperature cause he's really warm. Like I said before; space heater on two legs._ "What time is it?" Dani's voice was almost inaudible due to her face being buried in Bond's chest. Bond shifted to look at the clock behind him, and noticed that they had to get back on the road. "Come on, time to go." Dani whined and clung to Bond's sweater as he rose from the bed. _No! Get back here; you're warm!_

Bond got a second car and moved their luggage, which miraculously survived without a single bullet hitting it, into the new car. Bond had Dani call M and Q to let them know she was all right and that they were on the move. Dani decided to be cruel and hung up before Q could say a word, resulting in him trying to call back but Dani sent him straight to voicemail. "What? I'm playing hard to get." Bond practically face-palmed, sighing with annoyance. "He's thirty-two!" Dani shrugged as she sent Q to voicemail for the second time.

The second half of the drive was less eventful and was much more enjoyable. Dani and Bond often talked about how Dani had to stop harassing Q. "What? Don't tell me you don't ogle some of those secretaries and desk workers at HQ." Bond was put in the hot seat; he certainly did look every now and then. Bond looked down at the steering wheel and decided to pull over. "What are doing?" Dani looked at Bond wonderin gif she had struck a chord. "Come on, get in the driver's seat." Dani's eyes widen and she was frozen in place. A moment later she jumped into the driver's seat. "Okay, start the car." Dani watched Bond start the car several times before and managed it. Dani followed very instruction Bond told her. "Gently! Don't stomp on the gas, just press it." Dani would press too hard on the gas or break pedal too hard and cause the car to jerk. After a while, Dani was driving like a pro. Dani had a grin on her face, both hands on the wheel, looking ahead as she passed fields of corn and wheat. Bond looked on and was surprised how quick she picked up the basics.

Bond let Dani drive for about an hour, before taking the wheel. "That was actually pretty cool. What if a cop saw us?" Dani still wanted to drive; she enjoyed the feeling of being in control. _I was actually in control. No one could stop me._ "Nothing would have happened. You were driving safe enough to prevent anyone form noticing." Bond fiddled with the radio until he found an English radio station, a football radio station. Dani and Bond listened enthusiastically as the two teams battled it out on the field. Dani continued to listen to the matches as Bond tuned out after the first match. After a while Dani shut off the radio and just stared out the window. After a few more hours on the road, Bond pulled off to a small roadside dinner where they had something to eat before finishing the last few miles to São Paulo.


	32. Chapter 32

Grand Hyatt Hotel, São Paulo, Brazil, 5:30 PM

Dani and Bond arrived at their final destination around five, checked in and unpacked. The set up of the rooms was the same, two joined rooms with king sized beds. Dani was the first to rush to the bathroom, _No surprises there, she's been holding it for the last two hours. _After Dani emerged from the restroom, she plopped down on her bed, exhausted. She went on long drives before but they were three or four hours at the longest, not thirteen. "Hey, same rules as before. But you can order room service this time and you can go anywhere IN the hotel. Don't go outside." Dani smiled as Bond handed her the menu, ruffled her hair and got up, but Dani was too tired to eat at that moment or fight back and took a nap. Bond decided to go for a swim.

After doing a few laps in the pool, Bond sat at the edge legs in the water, watching other tourists splash about. A father taking his young son swimming for the first time caught Bond's attention. He watched as the boy took his first tentative steps into the water, screaming about how cold it was. The father held out his arms, telling his son that he would catch him. The son jumped into his fathers waiting arms. The two went over basics, the boy laughed and splashed about as his father held him. Bond suddenly remembered he had someone waiting for him in the room.


	33. Chapter 33

Bond cleaned up and walked back to the room, but not before seeing if the boy could swim on his own. "Daddy I'm swimming!" Bond smiled before moving on. _If that boy could learn to swim that fast, then Dani can too._ Bond walked back up the hotel room and noticed Dani was still asleep. _It's 8:00 and she's still asleep, she must be starving._ Bond kicked off his shoes and walked over to the sleeping child. Bond grabbed Dani's shoulders violently, scaring her awake. Dani reacted as he hoped; punches flew and landed on Bond's nose and face. "Bloody hell, what are you doing?" Dani was still calming down from her sudden waking. _What the hell is he thinking? Trying to give me another seizure or scare the shit out of me?_ "Making sure you're still breathing." Dani gave Bond a questioning look, _bullshit._ Bond rubbed his nose, surprised how hard Dani could actually hit. "God, you smell of chlorine! Go take a shower." Bond shook his head before tossing Dani the menu, which now lay on the floor.

Dani and Bond ordered a meal to share, which mostly consisted of chicken and beef. Dani ate the majority of the meal; Bond didn't seem to mind. Dani also drank a two-liter of diet soda, _as if that makes any difference,_ much to Bond's disapproval. "You shouldn't be drinking that much, especially with all that sugar." Dani, in her best drunken voice as she could muster, complete with swaying, slurred words and half shut eyes, "Hey, you don't tell me how much is too much. You drink more scotch than a Scott!" Bond grabbed the empty bottle from Dani and leaned over her, "I am Scottish." Dani sat there, still processing the information, realizing that her little joke/jab at Bond backfired.

Bond told Dani that he was going to go out to survey the area. "Make sure you are in bed by the time I get back, we have an early morning tomorrow." Dani wasn't paying that much attention but nodded in agreement. "Dani, did you hear me?" Bond realized Dani was watching a video on her laptop. Bond slammed Dani's laptop down to get her attention. "Hey!" Bond gave Dani a look that any child in trouble would recognize. "Did you hear me?" Dani looked up at Bond frightened by the look. "Yeah. You said to be in bed before you get back and that we had something to do tomorrow." Bond smiled and lifted Dani's laptop screen before leaving the room. Dani went back to watching her video. Bond had no idea what Dani was watching, but if it kept her busy and quite, he didn't care.


	34. Chapter 34

12:45 AM

Bond had actually found not one, not two, but three of Gutiérrez's men. Bond had finished interrogating and killing two of the men. After all can't have them telling Gutiérrez that Bond was in the area. Bond was about to finish off the last man when he received a call. "Hello?" Bond answered, wondering who could be calling, and why he even answered. "Hey, what's your computer password?" _Dani? You are supposed to be asleep._ Bond looked at the informant and gagged him before he could cry out, but he still gave an audible noise, which Dani could hear. "What was that? Are you with someone? Is it to do with Gutiérrez?" Bond placed the phone on his shoulder as he gathered his thoughts. "Dani, what the hell are you still doing up?" Bond made sure the man sitting in front of him couldn't hear. "Hey, my laptop died and it's charging but there's something I need to check on but your laptop has a pass lock. So what is it?" Dani was sitting in font of Bond's laptop, still locked. Bond shook his head; _I can't bloody believe this._ "Okay, go to bed! You better be asleep when I get there." Dani groaned and hung up the phone, slamming Bond's laptop close. Hearing Dani hang up Bond put his phone away, and looked at the informant. "Kids." Bond broke the man's neck, before walking back to the hotel. _She better be asleep, otherwise I'm keeping her awake for the rest of the night and tomorrow._

Bond got back to the hotel room at around a half hour later, thanks to a cab driver, and saw Dani had heeded his warning. Dani was fast asleep, curled up in a ball on her bed. Bond cleaned up and went to bed as well. That night it was the first time in over a week that Dani and Bond slept in their own beds, Bond had to admit, it was a little lonely that night, but it was for the best. _She's too damn old to be sleeping in her parent's bed anyway._


	35. Chapter 35

Bond woke around 9:00 in the morning, and was surprised to see Dani on his laptop. _Did she crack the password?_ "Hey, how did you get the password?" Dani looked up, taking a sip of her coffee before speaking. "I called Q to ask him what it was. What's 'Skyfall'?" Bond grabbed his laptop to see what she was looking at. Dani was looking at an online website where you could by T-shirts with prints related to television series, movies and games. Dani was specifically looking at something that was obviously Japanese in design. "Use your own computer to buy this. This laptop contains information on just about every criminal and organization in the world. If any of this leaked-" Bond was starting to go on a rant before Dani stopped him. "Chill! My name isn't Snowden. I'm not going to reveal any government secrets, I was just shopping." Bond sighed before sitting down across from Dani. _Wait what time did you wake up?_ "You're up earlier than usual." Bond opened his laptop and began reporting back his findings from the previous night to M. He knew Gutiérrez would find out soon about the informants. Bond had to step things up; if they lingered any longer, Dani would be in danger. "Yeah, weird. I woke up at 6:00, and I couldn't go back to sleep." Dani finished her coffee; Bond could practically smell the sugar. "I thought you only take two sugars." Dani looked at him like he had jut dribbled on his shirt. "This is Brazilian coffee, not that Folgers from America. There's a difference. I needed more sugar." Bond chuckled as he wrote the finally sentence of his report, before closing his laptop.

Bond looked at Dani and was remembering the young boy from the night before. _Which reminds me._ "You have any shorts?" Dani gave Bond a questioning look, not quite sure what he was getting at. _Yeah, I know it's hot but it's still tolerable. Wait; is he thinking what I think he's thinking?_ "Why?" Dani asked still giving the look. "Cause we are going swimming." Dani groaned and Bond smiled. Dani didn't have any shorts so Bond took her to get some. Dani settle on a pair of swimming trunks that went to her knees. Dani wore the trunks over a black one-piece. As far as swimwear was concerned, Dani was better off swimming in her jeans and T-shirts. Dani also bought a pair of goggles that covered her nose, for protection. _Bloody hell, would you like some water wings and a vest? _The pool was surprisingly empty for it being almost noon. Only a few people were relaxing on the chairs at the pools edge. Dani never felt embarrassed bout her body, until now. Apart from a faint farmers tan, she was white as a sheet, thin and virtually flat chested compared to many of the women one would see at the beach. Bond at least was ripped and fit. "Come on, get in." Dani looked into the clear water, she smelt the chlorine and it stung her nose.

Dani got into the shallows, much like the young boy before her. Bond however did not hold out his arms, he was in the deep end of the pool and laughed at how Dani was afraid of the water, knowing that she would be even more embarrassed about other tourists seeing her so afraid of the water. Dani finial took the step into deeper end and disappeared under the surface, luckily she had her goggles on. Dani held her breath and could feel herself sinking. She could see Bond swimming towards her and helped her to the surface. Taking a breath of fresh air, both Dani and Bond tread there in the deep end, Dani gripping Bond's shoulder, removing her goggles to empty the water that had seeped in. "Good, now for the basics."


	36. Chapter 36

By 'basics' Bond meant that he would show Dani what to do once, and then, barely holding her up, have her repeat a dozen times in the deepest end of the pool. Dani struggled at first and would no doubt end up drinking half the pool, but Bond would hold her up every now and then to keep her from drowning. After an hour, any sunbathers sitting on the edge had left to do some sightseeing or shopping, but Dani was still practicing her swimming. Bond chuckled at how Dani could learn to fight using a knife so quickly but struggled when it came to swimming. Dani eventually got the idea and could swim end to end with some effort. Dani had long lost her goggles to the depths of the pool and Bond refused to get them for her. He had a plan for those goggles.

Another hour passed and Dani was exhausted. She had managed to quote-unquote master the doggy paddle and over arm. "Not bad. Now, we better get out soon, but you can't leave your new goggles behind." Dani looked at Bond who had pulled himself out of the water and onto the edge. "What? You didn't get them?" Dani was winded and her eyes were red from the chlorine stinging her eyes, her shaggy hair stuck to her face. Dani's muscles were sore and she was sure that she would sink to the bottom if she let go of the edge. "No, you are going to get them." Dani looked at Bond; there are no words to describe what she was feeling. "You can't be serious?" Bond chuckled before getting back into the water. Bond dove down to get the goggles and resurfaced in seconds. As he was about to hand them to Dani he dropped them in the deepest part of the pool, and Dani watched her goggles sink to the bottom, twenty feet down. "What was that about?" Dani was annoyed, she was cold, tired and hungry and not in the mood for games. "Go on, dive after them." Dani looked at Bond before snobbishly stating that she would just buy a new pair. "Maybe a little more incentive. I'm putting my life in your hands." "What do you me- what are you doing?" Dani watched as Bond took in the deepest breath he could before sinking down to where the goggles had sunk. He closed his eyes and waited.


	37. Chapter 37

Dani didn't know what to do. _Is Bond insane? He expects me dive down there and drag him back up? But if I leave him there, he might be dumb enough to let himself drown!_ Dani panicked and as the seconds ticked by, something inside forced her to dive down into the deep. The same force that made Dani dive, also made her open her eyes underwater. She saw Bond lying on the floor of the pool, her goggles in Bond's hands. She swam down and grabbed Bond to bring him to the surface. She was running out of air and despite Bond being in water, he was still heavy. The twenty feet of water between the floor and the surface seemed to go on forever. As Dani ran out of breath, she broke the surface, and swam to the shallows, ignoring the fact that the edge of the deep end was not three inches behind her. Dragging Bond was a pain; he just lay there as Dani struggled to swim. Finally Dani reached the stairs and rested Bond on the steps and she breathed heavily. Bond exhaled and began breathing regularly. He turned his head and saw Dani breathing hard, wheezing even. "Here" Bond handed Dani her goggles, giving her wry smile. "I'm…going…to kill…you." Dani was too exhausted to even sound mad, let alone lift her arm to grab her goggles. "Maybe later."

Later That Night

Dani was too weak to get out of the pool on her own, so Bond carried her, wrapped in a towel, back to the room. He was impressed that Dani dove after him so quickly after he sank to the bottom. Bond knew he was in no real trouble, he could hold his breath for a couple minutes, and would have resurfaced if Dani didn't dive after him. He was also surprised at how she didn't just resurface, she swam, actually swam to the shallows, like she was saving a drowning victim. Bond put Dani down as they got to the door to his room, letting Dani slowly walk in heading to the bathroom for a shower. Bond ordered room service, for one. "Dani, I'm going back out to look for Gutiérrez." "'Kay!" Dani sounded tired. "Also, room service will be here in a few minutes to hustle up." "'Kay." _Good conversation there, Dani._


	38. Chapter 38

Dani finished her shower, waited for room service, ate and immediately took a nap, not noticing or not caring that Bond had left. Bond was out in São Paulo, looking for Gutiérrez or any of his men. It was starting to get late before Bond finally saw him, Gutiérrez. Esteban Gutiérrez, aka "The Garrote," the kingpin of trafficking and drug dealing in Brazil. He was walking with a few of his guards towards a building. Bond snuck to the opened window where Gutiérrez was talking with his men. "_Você já encontrou a menina?" _Gutiérrez asked, his voice was raspy and deep; years of smoking, drugs and whiskey would do that to you. "_Sim temos, ela foi flagrada no Hyatt com algum homem."_ Bond's heart seemed to stop_. They know. Oh god they know. I have to tell Dani, get her out of there,_ Bond was about to run when another man walked in, breathing heavily as if he had just ran a mile_._ "_Chefe, estamos prontos para ir. Basta dizer a palavra."_ Screw bringing Gutiérrez to the British embassy alive, he wasn't about to let him get away with Dani. Drawing his gun, Bond was ready to fight when his phone went off. _Of all the times to go off!_ Gutiérrez heard the sound and looked out the window. Seeing no one, he looked to his men, "_Vá buscá-la. Mate o gringo." "Sim, Chefe."_

* * *

___Você já encontrou a menina? = Have you found the girl?_

_Sim temos, ela foi flagrada no Hyatt com algum homem. = Yes we have, she was spotted with a man at the Hyatt_

___Chefe, estamos prontos para ir. Basta dizer a palavra. = Boss, we're ready to go. Just say the word._

_____Vá buscá-la. Mate o gringo. = Go get her. Kill the gringo._

_______Sim, Chefe. = Yes, Boss._


	39. Chapter 39

Bond had already rushed off; heart still pounding, but his stomach had not stopped reeling. Answering the phone he began to spit out orders to Dani. "Gutiérrez knows! Get a bag together and meet me in the parking lot. Don't talk to anyone; I'll be there soon. Also make sure you have your knife." Bond hung up and Dani was terrified. She rushed around, grabbing some clothes and other things that could fit in her bag. About ten minutes into her desperate grab, she heard a knock on the door. She pulled out her knife and stood in the middle of the room, _Dad, where are you?_

Back in the Room

Bond finally got to the hotel, after a fifteen-minute cab ride. He went to the parking lot but Dani was not there. Panicked, he rushed up the stairs to the room. _Please be there._ When Bond got to the room, his heart stopped. The door was kicked in, and the room was in shambles. Bond could see blood on the floor, the walls, and the bed and on the bathroom door. When he looked into the bathroom, he saw a man lying in a growing pool of blood, alive. One last look revealed a second man, unconscious near the television, no doubt Dani dropped it on him. Dani put up a fight, but lost. She was gone; her knife was discarded on the ground, covered in blood. Bond knelt down and picked it up. He examined it, and felt anger boiling his blood. Anger like he never felt before. The man next to the TV groaned as he began to wake. Bond also heard the man in the bathroom hiss in pain. _These two bastards are going to pay for this._


	40. Chapter 40

Bond tied the two men to chairs and separated. Bond sat in front of the man from the bathroom; George was his name. The other one was tied next to the heater behind George; Bond didn't bother getting his name. Bond sat in front of George, who struggled at the ropes that tied him to the chair. _"Seu filho da puta! Vamos, agora!"_ George certainly wanted to talk, just not about Dani. Bond sat down on a chair facing George, brandishing Dani's knife. "The girl, is she alive?" Bond snarled as he leaned in on George's face. _"Eu não estou dizendo nada."_ With that, he spat in Bond's face. Irate and running out of time, he plunged Dani's knife into the man's knee. George cried out in pain as the other man flinched in empathetic pain and fear. "Hey, focus right here, or I'll pop your goddamn knee off. The girl." After a few seconds of whimpering, George finally responded. _"Sim, ela está viva."_ Bond's heart seemed to calm, knowing that Dani was alive, for now at least. "Where?" Bond twisted the knife for some coercion. _"No cais, no cais!"_ Bond removed the knife from George's knee and shoved it into his mouth, and held up a map of the pier where Gutiérrez is known to work. "Now your going to mark the building on this map, and it better be the same one your friend points to." George leaned in and marked the building before spitting the knife out. _"Você vai encontrá-la lá. Pergunte a ele, ele vai dizer a mesma coisa"_ Bond stood up and wrapped his arm around George's neck and squeezed until his neck broke. _"Foda-se o homem. Ele contou-lhe o que queria. Eu estou te dizendo merda."_ Bond grabbed Dani's knife, and looked at the man in front of him. "It's alright, I believed him." One swing of Dani's knife, and Bond had sliced the man's neck wide open. _Don't worry Dani, Daddy's coming._

* * *

___Seu filho da puta! Vamos, agora! = You bastard, let us go, now!_

_____Eu não estou dizendo nada. = I'm not telling you anything!_

_______Sim, ela está viva. = Yes, she's alive._

_________No cais, no cais. = She's there, she's there!_

___________Você vai encontrá-la lá. Pergunte a ele, ele vai dizer a mesma coisa. = You'll find her there. Ask him, he'll tell you the same thing._

_____________Foda-se o homem. Ele contou-lhe o que queria. Eu estou te dizendo merda. = Fuck you, man. He told you what you wanted. I'm not telling you shit!_


	41. Chapter 41

São Paulo Pier

Dani woke, head still pounding, muscles sore and quite frankly she hurt all over. Dani looked around and realized where she was, the lion's den. Dani's widened when she saw an imposing figure walk towards her. "Gutiérrez." _Dad, you better get here soon; I don't think I can take him. _"So, this is Rosa's baby, then? Quite unimpressive, still she is a cute one." Dani sneered and glared at Gutiérrez. He had no idea how impressive she had become. "Oh you think I'm cute now, give me a few seconds and a knife, and I'll become irresistible!" Dani bared her teeth and snarled at Gutiérrez, who laughed in response. Dani continued to glare as Gutiérrez picked her up by her shirt. He lifted her up like she was basket of feathers and not like the hundred pound child she was.

Bond drove at blinding speeds, Dani's pack in the passenger seat. He was breathing heavily, knuckles white from him gripping the steering wheel tightly. He wanted to get there in time; no, he needed to get there in time. Dani was the only good thing in his life after Vesper or M. If he lost her, Bond doubt he could recover. Bond remembered when they first met; Dani was as stubborn, disobedient and reckless as Bond was. He was ashamed to admit that he wanted nothing to do with her at first, but thankfully over time, he and Dani grew very close. He didn't care if the DNA test came back negative, he didn't care if he could never work for MI6 after this mission, none of that mattered. All that mattered was that Dani was alive and safe.


	42. Chapter 42

Back in the warehouse, Dani was back on the floor, only now she was bruised and bloodied from Gutiérrez's punches and kicks. She could feel the two cracked ribs, could feel the fractured shoulder joint, the incomplete fracture in her leg and she was sure there was internal damage. She spat out some blood that came from her teeth chomping down on her cheek and tongue when she was kicked. Dani also lost a molar and chipped a couple other teeth when Gutiérrez punched her. _Dad, hurry up. I can't keep this up any more._ Dani was sure Gutiérrez was going to kill her soon, and that Bond would be taking home a corpse. "String her up." _Right on friggin queue. _

Bond finally made it to the warehouse. He grabbed his gun and Dani's knife before charging in after Dani and to take down Gutiérrez. Bond placed a silencer on his gun, as if it mattered, Bond was going to make an appearance. Bond burst into the warehouse and was greeted with horror. Dani was dangling almost twenty feet off the ground with thin rope, not wire thankfully, but her legs were kicking, she was gagging and gasping. Bond took aim and shot the man holding Dani's rope and watched as she fell to the ground. Dani cried in pain, _what the bloody hell have you done to her?_ Gutiérrez saw Bond and rushed over to Dani and used her as a human shield. Bond was distracted by five of Gutiérrez's men all of them trying their hardest to kill Bond. However there is no greater force than an angry parent trying to defend their child. Bond killed each in succession, but did not fail to notice that Gutiérrez had taken Dani outside. After the fifth man fell, Bond chased after Gutiérrez.

Dani struggled against Gutiérrez, biting and kicking, trying to escape. With her hands still tied, she couldn't do much else. Dani was dragged to the edge of a dock, where there was a large cinderblock waiting with ropes attached to it. _Was he going to drown Bond or me?_ Dani turned to see Bond running as fast as he could to catch up, but Gutiérrez had already tied Dani's legs to the block and was about to kick it into the murky water below. "Stop!" Bond drew his gun and aimed at Gutiérrez, who picked Dani up and shielded himself behind her. "Dad!" Gutiérrez chuckled at the girl's cries. All Bond could think about was wiping the smug grin off Gutiérrez's face with the butt of his gun. "Yes 'Daddy', save me, save me!" Gutiérrez mocked Dani's cries, and both Bond and Dani sneered at him for it. Dani then felt something behind her, pressed against her back. _Oh god no!_ "Dad, he's got a g-" _BANG!_


	43. Chapter 43

_Bang!_

Bond's heart stopped. A bright red sport began to form on the front of Dani's shirt. She coughed up blood and went limp in Gutiérrez's arms. Sure enough, Gutiérrez aimed the gun at Bond next. Bond ducked behind a crate as Gutiérrez fired several round at him. Gutiérrez dropped Dani; confident that he had Bond cornered and would win. All Bond could think about was Dani's eyes. Her eyes were filled with fear when she heard the shot. _Now this is personal!_ He turned to take aim at Gutiérrez and to see how Dani was doing. When he had the chance Bond took a peak and saw Dani was lying on the floor. She was face down in a pool of blood. He could see that her chest rose and fell slowly and her breathing was shallow. "Dani!" Bond cried out, hoping to encourage her to stay conscious, to stay alive, as he charged at Gutiérrez.

Dani lifted he head, as best as she could, her body was sore but her legs began to go numb. In fact the numbness began to spread. _Dad, I'm sorry._ Dani closed her eyes. She was just so tired. _I need a nap. _Her pain seemed to dissipate. She felt strangely at peace. _Dani!_ Her eyes opened to see Bond fighting Gutiérrez. Her heart fluttered to know that Bond cared, but it also saddened her to know she would leave him alone. _Just like Vesper and M._ Dani's breathing slowed to dangerous low, her head lowered and her eyes closed. _Dad…_


	44. Chapter 44

Bond beat Gutiérrez off him but also pushed him back towards Dani. Taking advantage of his close proximity, Gutiérrez kicked the block, which was tied to Dani, into the water. Dani was dragged in, trailing blood as she went. "NO!" Bond picked up his gun, which was on the ground from his struggle with Gutiérrez, and shot him in the back. Bond watched as Gutiérrez fell into the water. Bond jumped in the water after Dani, but it was so dark and he didn't know how far Dani had sunk or how deep the water was. He looked for Dani for a few precious seconds before seeing her. No bubbles rose from her mouth or nose. She wasn't breathing nor was she was holding her breath. Bond dove down to free Dani, but felt a sudden and heavy weight on his back. Gutiérrez was alive and was hell-bent on finishing off Bond.

Bond wrestled with Gutiérrez before stabbing him with Dani's knife, not to kill but to simple get him off. Luckily it worked and Gutiérrez swam to surface the best he could had as Bond had stabbed him in the leg and actually managed to hit both the nerve and vein in his thigh. Bond continued to dive down, but when he got to Dani, he felt his heart break. Placing a hand on Dani's neck, he didn't feel a pulse. Bond cut Dani free of her bonds and dragged her to the surface.


	45. Chapter 45

When he broke through, Bond saw Gutiérrez lying on the ground unconscious from blood loss. Bond pulled Dani to the shore and began chest compressions. _Come on Dani. _He tried to resuscitate her but nothing was happened. _Dammit Dani, breath! _It was déjà vu for Bond. In Venice, Vesper drowned and he couldn't save her. In Scotland, at Skyfall manor, M was shot and he watched her die. _No, not again. Not this again. _Bond's eyes began to sting and water. His breathing became ragged. Was Dani going to be just another one in the long line of victims in Bond's life? Would- _*Gasp*_ Bond was startled. _Oh bloody hell! You scared the shit out of me. _

Dani coughed up water and blood, then cried in pain. Bond took Dani in his arms and rocker as he placed a firm hand on Dani's side where the bullet exited. Dani hissed at the touch and instinctively tried to pry Bond's hand off. "Shh, It's alright. I've got you. I've got you." Bond whispered in Dani's ear before placing a kiss on her forehead. "I need a damned phone." Bond's sudden realized his problem. But movie Dani could cause more injury and leaving her to look for a phone, could result in her bleeding out." Dani looked up at Bond, "Left…shoe." Dani's voice was soft and raspy. Bond looked down at Dani, before removing her left shoe. _Dani, you just earned every damn steak you get from now on._ There, tucked up near where her pinky toe would be, was the radio that Q had given Bond to transmit his location. Bond took it and saw that it was beeping. As he stared at the little box, his ears picked up the sound of helicopters. _Dani, you are certainly a crafty one. Just hold on, the cavalry is here._ Dani also heard the copters and weakly smiled. _Suck it Gutiérrez. I win!_

Bond saw the choppers land and quickly scooped Dani up to take her to the medics. They took Dani from Bond and got to work on setting her broken bones. Bond looked back, before jumping into the helicopter, to see police officials taking Gutiérrez into custody. Frowning, and still fuming at the thought that Dani would die at Gutiérrez's hands, jumped into the chopper and sat beside Dani. She was lying on a gurney, strapped in, but already unconscious. Bond chuckled softly, remembering how frightened she was about flying in a passenger plane. _Lord knows how she would react flying in a helicopter._ Medics stabilized Dani and began looking at Bond. Once they saw he wasn't anywhere near the same state as Dani, they left him alone. Bond took Dani's hand and sat back. _It's over._


	46. Chapter 46

When they arrived at the hospital, Dani was rushed into the operating room. Bond could little more than wait; and that was the most stressful time in his life. Bond managed to borrow a phone and called M to report that Gutierrez was in custody, but Dani was injured. Thankfully Q was not it the room and did not hear their conversation. _Q seems oddly attached to Dani. It couldn't have been her flirting, right?_ Bond hung up the phone when he saw the head doctor walk out of the operating room. When he asked of Dani's condition, he learned the true extent of her injuries.

Dani had a comminuted fracture in her left shoulder, meaning that her shoulder joint would look like her wrist on an x-Ray. Dani also had an incomplete or greenstick fracture in her right tibia. Dani won't be walking for quite some time. The bullet wound worried Bond the most. It turns out the wound wasn't as bad as originally thought. The bullet past through Dani's body without hitting any major organs, only minor damage was done to the internal organs and the kidney was simply bruised from the kicks.

Bond was relieved to find out Dani was going to survive and make a full recovery. Bond was allowed to sit with Dani until visiting hours past. Bond went to a motel near the hospital to rest and report to M about Dani's condition. It figures that Q was in the room this time. "What do you mean Dani's going to be okay? She's been shot!" Bond wished he could reach through the phone and strangle Q. "Q, I saw her after surgery, she's going to be fine." M took the phone from Q, who had snatched it from his superior. "By the way, I don't know if it matters anymore but, the DNA results came back." Bond was curious but also didn't care. "Well?" M sighed before reading the results. "Bond, you are Dani's biological father. Congratulations." Bond already figured but it was nice to hear it read aloud.

Bond hung up the phone and sunk into the bed. He was tired and sore but content knowing Dani was safe, alive, and that she was his. _No one's going to take you away again. Not ever_. Bond fell asleep later that night thinking about Gutierrez and how he would kill him if he got his hands on him. _Then again, better let Dani do it. She's wanted to do it since the beginning_

* * *

_The vaugeness of some of Dani's internal injuries are due to my lack of knowledge of human anatomy._


	47. Chapter 47

The Next Morning

Dani woke up in the hospital and was sore. _Where am I? How did I- right, the helicopter ride. Where's dad?_ Dani turned her head and looked around, the room was empty and was white, so much white. _Am I in a mental ward? _When Dani began to sit up, she felt the sling on her arm and the cast on her leg. Dani leaned back and examined the damage. She wouldn't be walking for a while, and luckily it was her left shoulder and not her right. Dani heard the door open and saw Bond standing there. "You're awake." Dani smiled, _Dad's alive; that's good._ "So are you." Bond walked to Dani and sat on the edge of the bed. He ruffed Dani's hair, which was still short, and placed a kiss on her head. "You need anymore pain meds?" Dani shook her head and leaned back in her bed. "M called. He asked if you were all right. Q seemed worried, but never mind him." Bond and Dani talked for a while until the doctor came in. He made sure Dani was responding to the medication and was doing well. "You are very lucky. Very few children are strong enough to survive a bullet to the abdomen. But we managed to repair the damage that was done." Dani read her file, not surprised at how injured she was, considering she wasn't as strong as Bond. "You will need to kept in the sling for six weeks. We had to rebuild your shoulder joint and inserted some metal pins to hold everything in place. You leg was an easy fix, a simple incomplete fracture." Dani chuckled at the doctor's confidence. _Yeah, it's simple when it's not your leg._

Bond and Dani stayed in Brazil for a few more days, until Dani was stable enough to move. Once she was cleared and released, Bond and Dani boarded the first plane to London that night. Dani seemed to have lost all fear of planes during their journey. _She's putting up a front._ When on board, Dani and Bond were led to the first class area and seated. Dani was seated next to the window and looked out at the world below from the window. Once in a while Dani would jump from a sudden drop, but she wasn't afraid anymore. _There's more to be afraid of than flying._

Once in London, M was waiting for them, and much Bond's annoyance and Dani's pleasure, Q was there too. "Good to see you both, in one piece at least." M walked over to them and was shocked at Dani's new look. "Dani, what did you do?" Q walked up to Dani, examining her new hair. "Needed a trim. Then I figured, I might as well go after Gutierrez's men, since I didn't look the same as I did before." Dani smiled cheekily but it quickly disappeared when Q smacked a rolled up paper on her head lightly.

The car ride back to HQ was quite. Dani had fallen asleep from the drugs and Q napped as well. He was up all night getting a room together for Dani. Bond and M talked as they drove home. "So, you're going to keep her?" Bond looked at M, "Of course I am. She's my daughter, I can't leave her with someone else, they'd kill her." M chuckled; he figured that no other family could take care of Dani at this point. "Bond, there's something we need to talk about." M didn't sound pleased. "What is it?" Bond was curious; M didn't seem like the one to get upset about little things. "I'll tell you in private, tomorrow. You and Dani need to rest. And that's an order." Bond responded with a simple nod and looked back at Dani. She was leaning on Q's shoulder and Q was sitting upright, head leaning on Dani's. "Wish I had a bloody camera." M said. Most would have to admit it was cute.


	48. Chapter 48

SIS Building

Once in their new rooms, Dani and Bond slept the jetlag off and relaxed. Bond was wondering what M wanted to talk to him about; _hopefully it has nothing to do with Dani._ Bond look over at Dani, who was sleeping, the drugs took a toll. Dani hardly ever got sick, granted she had a slight pollen allergy, she never took drugs for treatment. Dani had to sleep sitting up, as her shoulder was too sore to apply any pressure on. Dani's leg was propped up too and she was uncomfortable. She never had any major injuries before, so she's not used to sleeping in awkward positions. Bond tucked Dani in before returning to his room in order to sleep before his meeting with M. M hadn't made contact with Bond since, but it was nice to be disconnected from work for a while. He sunk into his bed, knowing it was going to be a long day in the morning. He slipped off into sleep a little past 9:00 in the evening. No nightmares plagued his mind that night.

The next day was gloomy. Dani had missed the cool temperate climate of London but didn't like the way the sky looked. Her scars burned. They burned only when something bad was going to happen. They burned when her family died, when Gutiérrez attacked her, and now. She was not happy, she felt like something was going to happen, something that will change her life upside down again. She looked out the window of the SIS building, specifically M's office. Dani and Bond were called in early that morning, much to Dani's annoyance. Bond was pulled aside when they arrived; Q was left to entertain Dani. Both talked about Dani's actions on the mission and about each other's interests. Q and Dani also played some poker;_ Q is more skilled in the game of cards than I thought._ Dani wasn't able to hide he hand very well; she was distracted by pain and worry. "We don't have to keep playing, if you don't want to." Dani looked up from her cards to the man sitting across from her. "Something's up isn't there? Like maybe…an inquiry?"

M and Bond were alone in a room where Dani couldn't be heard. "Bond, there is no easy way to say this, but there's to be an inquiry. Bond stared at M; he was peeved. He had went trough Hell to get Dani back form Gutiérrez, he wasn't about to loose her. "About what?" M looked down, he was so uncomfortable about the idea of Bond losing Dani. _He doesn't deserve this. Bond deserves some peace, after everything that has happened._ "The MP had gotten word about the incident involving Gutiérrez and Dani. She is going to question my ability to run MI6 and your credentials as a parent." Bond was visibly breathing heavy; he upset to say the least. "They can't take Dani away. They don't have that jurisdiction." M was so uncomfortable; he wanted to leave and let Bond disappear with Dani to some new home and start a new life. "Bond, it's the MP and she has the jurisdiction. You better get a defense together." M walked over to Bond, who was leaning cross-armed against a desk, and gave Bond a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to come to this."


	49. Chapter 49

Dani and Q were playing a simple game of Twenty Questions when Bond walked in the room, M standing behind him. Dani looked to Bond and could see the distress like a neon sign. "Can I talk to dad alone?" Dani looked down gathering her thoughts. Q gave a gentle pat on Dani's head before leaving Dani and Bond alone. "I know there's going to be an inquiry, and that I'll be taken away." Dani let the tears fall, she and Bond had fought so hard to stay with each other, not it was all for naught. Bond pressed Dani's head into his side stroking her hair. "No they won't. I'm going to fight. I made a promise to never leave your side, and I am going to keep my word." Dani sniffed and looked up to her father. _You've been fighting for so long. You don't need to keep fighting._ Dani rubbed her head into Bond's side. She didn't want to leave, but she also didn't want him to suffer. Both stayed that way for a while.

Later that day, Dani and Bond had dinner at one of Bond's favorite restaurants. Both were discussing the news that they had learned, both weren't ready to back down so easily. Dani was even wiling to fight the MP to death in order to stay with Bond. "Dani, the MP is not so easily swayed. She will fight to have you taken form me and given to another family." Dani snorted. She wasn't so convinced. _Politicians are nothing more than yellow-bellied tosspots that think they are better than anyone and everyone, that they have the power; I got new for them, I'm better and I am more powerful than them._ Bond paid the bill, and helped Dani into the car. "The inquiry is going to be held tomorrow. You will not be allowed into the room, but you can sit outside. I'll give you a cup to hold up to the door." Bond was trying to lighten the mood. "What? You mean I don't get a say in any of this? So much for Democracy." Dani was not happy, she wouldn't be so pissed is she could defend her side of the story. _It's like listening to a debate between a deaf and a mute._

Bond and Dani spent the rest of the night trying to build their case but neither of them was very good at it. Dani hated politics more than Bond hated an empty bar. _Ha-ha, I made an alcoholic joke._ Dani soon felt too tired to invest any more energy to pay attention and fell asleep before midnight. Bond got some sleep as well. Bond was not feeling confident about the inquiry. Bond didn't have any real defense or any good traits that would aid in his case. Bond spent another hour on his defense before turning in for the night.


	50. Chapter 50

The Next Morning

Bond woke and for the first time in a long while, didn't want to get up. Like a student at a university with an exam that very say, he groaned and pulled the covers over his head. _Perhaps I have time to drive to the airport and run off to another country._ "Dad. Time to go." Bond looked and saw Dani there, a cane propping her up. She had woken up an hour earlier than Bond and had gotten ready. Bond got up and began to get ready. Dani waited for a few minutes before Bond walked out, keys in hand. 'Come on then. Into hell." Dani followed Bond. It was like walking into battle, outnumbered, outgunned, and wounded, a losing battle.

At the house of inquiry, the private meeting was beginning to get underway. Dani was forced to sit outside of the courtroom. She hated it; she wanted to be in there when Bond went up against the MP. Bond was also uncomfortable; he knew going in it was a losing battle. Bond watched as the MP and other members of the court get their papers together. Bond could feel the eyes of some of the jury on him, all of them no doubt judging him. _I'd like to one of them take care of Dani for a month. Let's see if they can control her._ Bond looked behind him to see Q sitting near the door where Dani was waiting. He didn't understand why she couldn't be present. _Then again, Dani might get into a shouting match with the MP._ Soon after the members sat, the inquiry began.


	51. Chapter 51

"We are here to day to address not one, but two instances regarding the management, or lack there of, of MI6. Gareth Mallory, you actually sanctioned a mission that included an agent that was not cleared for active duty and allowed a child to be involved in the matter. Do you deny this?" Bond looked to M, who had the look of a child being sent to the head master's office. "No." His answer was short and clear. There was no denying it. Dani was involved, it was printed in the report and the MP had picture in front of her. M already felt defeated. "I see. Now everyone can see why this inquiry was needed. Clearly you cannot manage the agency properly. The child in question, a Danielle Roberts, was severely injured during this mission and would've been killed. Do you deny this as well?" M took a deep breath and looked down at the table. His eyes shifted over to Bond for a moment. "No, I don't deny it." Bond followed M's example and looked down at the table, staring at a picture of Dani with her long hair, looking very cute. _She must've been nine or so in this picture. She's so different now, maybe not entirely for the better._ Bond looked up from the picture to look at the MP.

Dani was still sitting outside but could still hear some of the conversations being spoken. Dani looked up to the guard who was standing over her, making sure that she would not walk into the conference room. Dani was 'listening to music' and pulled out one of her ear buds to ask a question. "Can I have some water?" Dani made her voice raspier than it would normally be, used puppy dog eyes and overall, made herself look utterly helpless. _Shakespeare, eat your heart out._ The guard didn't think twice and figured, with a broken leg, Dani wouldn't run into the room. He left Dani alone to go around the corner to get the helpless girl some water. _She was so polite._ Dani waited for the guard to turn the corner, smirked, stood up and walked into the room. Somehow no one, and literally no one saw her. Maybe because everyone had their attention on M being chastised and interrogated by the MP. Dani sat beside some random person, Q had finally seen Dani and tried to get her attention, but failed. Dani sat and listened to this woman chew out the only uncle figure she ever had. _Who does this bitch think she is?_


	52. Chapter 52

Dani limped her way to the front of the MP; a scowl was plastered on her face. _I'm about to lay down some beats, so you better pay attention._ "You must be Danielle." Dani rolled her eyes and huffed before making her argument. "Dani, please. Look, I'm also pretty sure that, yes, everyone had somewhere to be so, I'll make this brief." Dani wished she had that water now; her throat was dry from her little outburst. 'Young lady, I thought you were forbidden from entering this room." Dani gave a look to the MP, '_young lady?' This bitch-!_ Dani kept her cool and spoke. "Okay Bond and M both made a bad call. But to be brutally honest, who doesn't? Trust me, Bond was not happy about this one bit. In fact he was ready to dump me off on some other family. It was only because I strong-armed them both into letting me go along with Bond to Brazil. I also screwed up; I'm injured because I didn't listen to Bond." The MP wasn't buying any of it, but decided to indulge this young girl, who now looking at both Bond and her, _my god, they must be related. Their eyes and scowl are the same._ "If you think Bond is a bad father or guardian, you're wrong." Dani's face softened and her overall posture lightened. _Is she ready to cry?_ The MP was surprised at this girl's sudden sincerity.

"True he's hard to love, and he doesn't make it easy. He can be insensitive, and has a tendency to pay attention to things that he needs. Yes, he drinks too much, he has betrayed my trust, and sometimes I don't know why I wanted to stay with him. Especially when he does have a short fuse, acts like a wreaking ball in most situations. And all I know is that if our positions were switched; Bond would be able to do what I do. I have given him so many second chances that many would question my very sanity as to why I defend him, or to why I love him. The answer is as simple as it gets; he's my father. I'm going to love him no matter what he does, what he says, or even if he acts like a psycho. You can't take me away from Bond, cause neither of us would survive." Dani hesitated and her voice cracked.

The MP began to make a questioning face when Dani kept going. "I'm not exaggerating either. I won't have a chance out there in another foster home and Bond would be lost. We are both orphans that need each other. I know that you don't believe me, and I can see that you could care less, but hear me out. Bond is the only family I have left. Even if Bond does make it, I won't. I'm tired of losing the people I love the most. So, maybe you can, I don't know put Bond on probation, fire him, whatever but don't take me away from him. He may not need me as much as I make it seem, but I need him more than anything else." Dani didn't even try to hold the tears back. They fell from her eyes and streamed down her face. There was no acting, no coercion, nothing but pure emotion. "Please." The sounds of sniffling could be heard in the seats behind the standing child. Some of the women and even a couple of the men sitting in the benches were wiping tears away and noses clean. Many were moved by the girl's plea. Many parents beg for custody of their children everyday, but rarely do children beg for the right to stay with their parents.

After belittling M, the MP turned her attention to Bond. _Watch yourself bitch, that's my dad you're talking to._ Dani gave the woman a glare to rival the one she gave to Gutierrez. "Mr. Bond, what is your relationship with the child?" Bond sat up straight; he didn't like being put on the spot. "You do have a report in front of you, but if you must hear it from me; Dani, is my daughter." Bond showed a little more sass than he intended. The MP gave an annoyed look to Bond. "Mr. Bond, if you could refrain from using sarcasm, it would be much appreciated. On that note, what kind of father would willing put his own child in physical danger." Dani would have jumped at the woman if it wasn't for the cast and sling holding her back. "I must inform you that I was fighting to keep Dani off the mission and stay here in London to be safe from Gutierrez." Bond made sure to emphasize Dani's shortened name so that the MP could get that right. Dani smiled at her father's sass. "Be that as it may, Danielle was still place in danger and the very fact that you allowed to stay-" Bond interrupted her, knowing that he would be in serious trouble. "Dani was very stubborn. I'd like to see someone else try and convince her to stay here in London while someone other than herself was going after the very man who slaughtered her adoptive family." This time the MP wasn't hiding her annoyance or frustration any longer. "You know, I'm certain everyone else in this room has somewhere to be today so, without further interruption-" "Hold it!" Everyone turned around and noticed a very young, very pissed off child standing in the back of the room. M and Bond simultaneously face-palmed. _The guard had one job and he couldn't do that. No wonder Silva managed to walk into this room a couple months ago._


	53. Chapter 53

Dani wiped her tears eyes with her good arm and limped back outside. _Dad, if this is it; I love you so much._ The MP sat back in her seat as the girl walked out the door. But it wasn't the girl turning away that shocked her, but rather that many of the audience members stood up in respect as Dani walked out of the room. Like a warrior returning from battle, scared but proud. Dani sat down in her chair outside of the door, the guard standing over her, had tears in his eyes, holding the glass of water he went to fetch her in his hands. She looked up, reached up for the glass and bowed her head in appreciation. "Thank you."

The meeting ended a few minutes later and many of the audience members shook Dani's hand of gave her a respectful bow as they walked past. The women would pat Dani's back, being mindful of her wounded shoulder, cup her face, give her kisses or hugs as the walked out of the room. Dani simply smiled and bowed her head in respect. Q sat beside Dani, keeping quiet so that he wouldn't upset her more. She just waited for Bond to come out and take her home. _I want to go home. _The MP had kept M and Bond after to scold them further, like a teacher keeping students after class. Bond wasn't really paying attention; all he could think of was Dani's speech. _Did she really mean all that? _Bond and M finally were set free and Bond went to Dani. She was tired, no doubt resulted from the emotional pressure. Bond led Dani to the car and drove her home. He helped her into bed and let her sleep. He was told that the decision would be made by noon the next day. He prayed that Dani's words would melt the MP's cold heart the same way she melted his. Bond was too nervous, which never happens, to sleep. However, he finally passed out around 10:00 and night.


	54. Chapter 54

The Next Day…10:00 AM

Bond woke to find that he had a full twelve hours of sleep, again something that never happens. Dani was still sleeping, that or she fell back to sleep. Bond was now wondering what the MP would say. _Would she let me keep Dani or take her away?_ Dani finally awoke, in pain; her shoulder was sore and her head hurt. Dani and Bond had a quiet breakfast; neither was ready to talk about yesterday's inquiry. Bond finally stood up and gave Dani a hug. "No one stood up for me like that before." Bond was being truthful. Finally Dani hugged back and smiled. "I love you, too." Dani knew that Bond wasn't good at expressing his feelings, but she knew what he was saying. Dani heard Bond's phone buzz as they released each other. Bond picked up the phone and listened to M on the other end. "The MP wants to see us, and Dani." Bond gulped and was certain that Dani was going to be taken away today. Dani packed a bag and walked out of the door for the last time.

In M's office, the MP stood there as Dani and Bond walked in. Dani was certain it was over. She would be taken to some foster family that was less than mediocre. Bond was ready to run at the drop of the hat and take Dani away with him. Bond calmed down when he saw the more peaceful features on the MP's face. "Mr. Bond. Ms. Dani." Dani sat down in front of M and Bond stood behind her; a protective hand on Dani's shoulder. "Well, I'm glad that you were able to come. The council has decided to give you, Mallory a second chance. As for you, it was an even spilt." The MP looked from M to Bond, and could see Bond was slowly moving in front of Dani. _God you are defensive aren't you._ "The final decision was left up to me. I hold the final vote to either separate the both of you or to let you stay together." Bond was now standing strong between Dani and the woman. He was imposing to say the least. "You are very intelligent. You form strong arguments despite not being prepared for one. Nothing like what I've heard about Bond. Yet the both of you are so similar, it's unnerving. But I see what you mean about not surviving without each other. So, you'll no doubt be happy to know, I will be giving Mr. Bond a second chance. Are you satisfied?" Dani looked at the woman and thought about something. "I want to go on his missions. No matter what the mission is, I want to be there. After all, no babysitter could be enough to watch me and leaving me here would not be the best thing. Think of it as early internship." The MP contemplated Dani's request. _I can see how she strong-armed M into letting her join Bond in the first place._ "If I do, will I regret it?" Dani shook her head. "Very well, then. I hope to never see you in an inquiry again." With that the MP shook Bond and M's hand and bowed her head at Dani who returned the gesture.


	55. Chapter 55

There was a beat of silence before M broke it. "I had no idea you were so poetic. You should be writer not an agent." M looked at Dani, pride in his eyes and a smile on his face. "Actually I can't take credit because I simply quoted a damned country song." Dani had begun to chuckle toward the end of the sentence. Bond and M looked at each other stunned. _You little shit!_ "What?" The two men shouted simultaneously. At this point Dani was laughing. Hearing a commotion Q walked in and was brought up to speed on things. "You cheeky little brat!" Q was smiling, something that was rare. "You mean to tell me that you essentially tricked a board of inquiry to let you stay with Bond using a country music song? Bloody hell, if the MP finds out-" Bond gave a devilish smirk to M, knowing full well what he was going to say. "She wouldn't dare. Otherwise she would have to admit a child a third of her age outsmarted her. She's too prideful to let that happen. I could see it in her eyes and in the way she holds herself. She won't say a word." Bond was as proud as any parent could be. "That's my girl." Dani gave a cheeky smile, got up and gave Bond a hug. Bond and Dani went home and spent the rest of the day together, happy and thankful to be staying with each other.

The following weeks were just Bond and Dani spending time with each other as Dani's shoulder healed and as she went to rehab. Dani also attended her family's funeral; Bond was there for support. Bond watched as Dani received a folded flag from the police officer that was Anna's superior at the time of her service. Dani accepted the flag and eventually placed it in her room. A few days later both Bond and Dani learned that Gutierrez had committed suicide in his prison cell in Brazil before his trial was over; he hung himself with his own bed sheets. Dani was upset but knew that it would happen at some point. She eventually got over it and figured that it was still justice. She brought him into custody with help from Bond and avenged her family.

Dani's birthday came up fast. Bond, M, Q and Ms. Moneypenny had a private dinner party. Moneypenny gave Dani a new satchel with the SIS logo embroidered on the flap. Q gave Dani a variety of new gadgets and a Sudoku Rubik's cube. M simple gave Dani a check for five hundred pounds and Bond; he gave Dani a piece of paper. The paper was Dani's birth certificate. Dani had seen it before, only Rosa's name was on it, but this time, Bond's name was there too. Bond also made M Dani's godfather knowing that M would take care of Dani if he were to die and would teach her to be a good agent. Later that night Dani and Bond watched a movie together before going to bed. As the film ended Dani looked to Bond. "What?" Dani smiled and hugged Bond. "Thank you for everything." Bond returned the hug. He wished it would be this way forever. "No. Thank you. Also, know that I will always be here for you. I won't leave your side, I will never turn you away, and I will always love you." Dani smiled, "I was going to say the same thing." The moment was interrupted by M calling Bond. Bond answered and put M on speaker "Bond, sorry to interrupt but I have a mission here for you if you feel like stretching your legs." Bond and Dani looked at each other before Bond responded. "That depends; am I going to enjoy it?" M could be heard chuckling over the phone. "An assassin for hire has just taken down a high ranking government official in India. We want him alive so we can figure out who and why he was assassinated. Are you going to take the case or not?" Bond and Dani looked to each other again, both giving devilish smiles. _Here we go again._ Bond and Dani spoke at the same time in the exact same way. "With pleasure."

* * *

_James Bond Theme plays as both Dani and Bond walk into the gun barrel frame from opposite sides and both fire one shot._


	56. Epilogue: Part 1

_Epilogue Part 1_

_Dani was homeschooled and tutored up until she was eighteen. After that she went to the Britannia Royal Naval College, Bond's alma mater, where she got a degree majoring in political science and a minoring in computer science. After graduation, Dani went to work on getting in the MI6. Like her father before her she excelled in many fields that were tested for orientation. By the time Dani had completed her third mission, Mallory had retired and Bond was promoted to the position of M. Bond promoted Dani to Double-O status when she was young, aged 30. Dani soon carried on the legacy of the Bond name as she became as well known and well feared as her father._

_ Dani may have been a killer, a spy and a soldier, but she was still a woman. She got the attention of a young agent working in Q-Branch by the name of Charles Aberdeen, a near spitting image of Q but with out the glasses and instead had brown hair and green. Bond at first didn't like Charles but after spending time with the young man grew to like him. He then gave Dani and Charles his blessing. The two dated which is normally not recommended for two agents, and eventually married in July, two months after meeting. However it was like a fairy tail, both were just meant to be together, a match made in heaven. To everyone's surprise Charles took Dani's name rather than Dani take his. Then again Charles was known to be very unorthodox. _

_Dani still went on missions while Charles stayed behind. Dani gave birth to her first child on Dani's birthday, May 16. A little girl that was named Annabel Rose; she had her father's eyes and her mother's hair. The second and third children were born the following winter. A set of twins this time, a girl named Olivia Monique and a boy named Benjamin Gareth. Olivia has dark brown hair and brown eyes and Ben had blonde hair with green eyes. Four years passed before the final child was born; a blonde haired, blue eyed boy. He was also born on April 13, James Bond's birthday, at 7:37 AM. He weighed 7 pounds and 3 ounces. He was named James Andrew Bond. Bond adored his grandchildren, and spoiled them rotten, like any grandparent would._

_Time passed and Bond soon retired after his seventieth birthday. He helped Dani and Charles to raise their four kids. Anna was intelligent and quite reserved, spending more time reading that playing. Olivia was like her father, outgoing and a little odd in her approach to new problems, but she was still down to earth. Ben seemed to be the oddball. He was quite, well for lack of a better word, nerdy. He often spent time conducting experiments, reading science fiction and fantasy novels, and playing LARP with follower nerds. James was the spitting image of his mother, ergo, was the spitting image of his grandfather. He was cocky, smooth, intelligent, brash and very stubborn. He seemed more invested in crime fighting than anything else; he even volunteered as a hall monitor at his school. But unlike his mother and namesake, he also thoroughly enjoyed politics and ran for class president._

_Dani was soon injured during a mission resulting in her forced retirement from the field. She left MI6 altogether and decided to become a writer of children's novels. Bond fell ill around Anna's twentieth birthday. Old age, years of drinking Vesper martinis and serving in MI6 finally took its toll. Bond died at the age of ninety. So much for Double-O's having a short lifespan. Bond was buried next to his parents in Scotland on the Skyfall estate. Dani, now a successful writer, purchased Bond's childhood home from another owner and had Skyfall manor restored to its original state. She and Charles moved in once the house was complete, James, only fifteen, also moved with them. Dani watched her children grow up, get jobs, and even start families of their own. _

_Anna became a teacher for children with special needs, Olivia became a researcher specializing in alternative energy, and Benjamin joined the air force, but with poor eyesight, only managed to become an air traffic controller. As for young James, he followed his mother and grandfather's footsteps. He carried on the Bond legacy set before him by his mother and grandfather previously. A legacy he hoped his own son, Daniel Bond, would also follow._

_At age 89, Dani had grown weary and frail. Her husband of nearly sixty years had died only a month before she did. Dani died in her sleep, at Skyfall, at aged 90 on May 13, 2089 at 4:30 in the morning. She died leaving the Skyfall estate to her children, and left a fortune behind for her seven grandchildren._


	57. Epilogue: Part 2

_Epilogue Part 2_

_Dani woke from her slumber, no longer weak and old, but rather young and strong, like when she was thirteen. She looked around and noticed a white room, with one door but no windows. She stood up and walked to the door and opened it. Doing so released a warm breeze into Dani's face. Taking it in she closed her eyes breathed in deeply before stepping out into the sunlight. _

_She opened her eyes to see an all too familiar sight, the SIS lobby. She walked down the now empty halls to M's office. She stood for a moment just outside the door. She knocked a couple of times then waited for a response. "Come in." Mallory's voice came seeping through and filled Dani's heart with warmth. She hadn't heard his voice in decades. The last time was when he was on his deathbed. Dani never cried harder before the day her godfather died. Not even when Q died. But nowhere near the tears she shed for Bond. Shaking her head she opened the door. Inside was Bond's apartment. This was getting into some Matrix slash Inception territory. Bond was sitting at the head of the table, the chair on his right was empty, the rest of the chairs were taken up by M, Q, an older woman with white hair and blue eyes, a man who looked identical to Bond apart from the brown eyes, and a woman with Bond's blue eyes. "Dani, glad you could finally make it. Come, sit down, dinner was just served." Dani sat beside Bond and looked at everyone. _

_"So this is Dani, my god, you weren't kidding when you said she looked like you. Looks like you got something right too then." Dani looked to the white haired woman and finally recognized her. It was the previous M and Olivia's namesake. Dani smile and thanked the woman. "Son, you did good. And I have to say your mother and I are so proud." The man sitting across from Dani spoke and realized that the couple sitting before her, where her grandparents. "Grandma, Grandpa, its good to finally meet you." Andrew Bond smiled at his granddaughter, then looked to his wife Monique, who was still smiling at Dani, "And us too. Now let's eat." Dani grinned as she took her father's hand. She was home. She could finally spend all the time the universe had to offer to spend with her family. The world was not enough for the Bonds, but maybe the afterlife would be._

* * *

**_The End_**

Whew! That was a long one. Well I hope you enjoyed the story and your reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
